Bleeding Blue
by writerella
Summary: Our favorite detective finds himself attracted to someone he probably shouldn't FLACK/OC; Don/Danny friendship...:- Enjoy!
1. Meet Ava

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…only Evelyn Messer. **

Two months on the job and Ava treated everyday like it was new. She and her partner prepared to start their shift. Her probationary officer, Tom Briggs, had given her a hell of a time since the beginning. It was his way of finding out if she was really cut out to do this. She proved herself fairly early. But it was because she had to…it was in her blood. Her three brothers and father were both police detectives, which was more than she could say for her oldest brother who was well known for getting into trouble with gangs. _Ironic_. Her second oldest brother was her protector. Her rock. But even he couldn't protect her all the time. Being the baby in the family gave her more than enough incentive to take any hit that people threw at her.

The streets were pretty normal as people hustled and bustled about.

"_We have a possible 459 at 1515 Lexington Apartment 102."_The dispatcher called. Burglary.

"_10-4. Unit 317 responding._"Briggs called and hit the sirens.

They got to the vintage apartment building and made their way to the lobby and to the elevators. Snaking their way through floor they came to 102. The door was slightly ajar and Ava pointed to the lock which had scratches on it from being picked. Briggs looked at Ava and nodded. Ava did the same.

"NYPD!" Briggs shouted as they both entered the apartment. There was a female body covered in blood on the ground. They both separated and swept through the apartment noticing the obvious destruction that someone had caused. Ava was in the master bedroom, weapon drawn, when she suddenly noticed movement when she looked in mirror. She quickly spun around as the doors flew open and Ava was knocked back on the bed losing her weapon. Recoiling back off the bed, she kicked the perp in the face making him drop his weapon, which only infuriated him further. "BITCH!" He grabbed her left arm as she tried to hit him and punched her in the cheek which sent her to the ground. The perp took the opportunity and fled.

"Suspect on foot!!!" Ava yelled getting off the ground, grabbing her weapon, and chasing him through the apartment, out the window, and down the fire escape. Briggs was just getting out the window as they were half way. Running through the ally, the suspect suddenly turned and shot her in the vest, sending Ava to ground. The suspect fled quickly as she could hear Briggs yelling behind her.

The scene quickly became active with police cars outside and officers securing the scene. The murdered woman turned out to be an heiress of a multi-billion dollar company so naturally the media had responded annoyingly fast, much to the officers' dismay. Briggs was talking to one of the higher ups in the department as Ava sat on back of the ambulance waiting for the paramedic to clear her. The vest had stopped the bullet but had left a nasty looking bruise.

She could see a detective staring at her while talking with three other cops that were carrying cases. _CSI's. _She looked away but could still feel his eyes on her. As the paramedic cleared her after he tended to the nasty bruise she had on the corner of her mouth, the dark haired detective and one of the other detectives came over. She quickly recognized them. Flack immediately noticed her dark brown eyes that equally matched her hair. There was something about her he liked. He just couldn't stop looking at her.

"I'm Detective..."

"Mac Taylor," she interrupted."…and Donnie Flack, right?" They seemed surprised. Flack blushed a little but recovered quickly.

"Yeah…how'd you…"Mac started.

"Look, you're going to wanna swab my ring. I hit'em pretty hard." She ignored Mac's question. She didn't want people's opinions of her to be influenced by her family.

"Fair enough" Mac said. He opened his kit and swabbed her ring. "We never got your name, Officer…" he dug. They could hear Danny yelling as he pushed his way through the crowd and over to her.

"Ava! What the hell happened! I heard on the radio about an officer involved shooting and I gotta hear it from Gomez that it was you! You a'right?!" Danny softly badgered. She glared at him for treating her like a little girl.

"Danny, you know her?" Mac asked trying to make a connection. Danny was about to answer but Scagnetti interrupted.

"Messer, we're gonna need you to make an ID on this guy." he said.

"A'right", she said. Don and Mac looked at her then at Danny. She held out her hand.

"Evelyn Messer."

**A/N: I 3 reviews! **


	2. Memory Lane and Late Night Visits

**Disclaimer: CBS own everything lol…except my OCs!**

**A/N: Please review! I'm only intending on writing if know people actually like my stories lol Thanks!!! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been two days after the shooting and Ava was recuperating in her IKEA decor apartment relaxing in bed with a novel and occasionally looking up to the TV which was playing reruns of Bewitched. Dressed in a white and white, oversized NYPD shirt that just showed a small portion of her black work-out shorts, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, reapplied a thin blanket onto the lower half of her body, and put her reading glasses back on.

Her supervisor had told her to take a week off and she benignly declined saying that she just needed a day. After not giving her much of a choice, she agreed that she'd take some time off but no longer than three days. Her family, more specifically her parents, had been calling nonstop to check on her asking if she needed anything and she was quickly losing interest in the novel that she was reading. All day, she had been battling between thoughts of her family and couldn't help thinking about a certain detective.

Despite all the love she had for her family, she felt like an outsider. Her parents were happily married, surviving several bumps along the way, one of them being Louie's troubles. She remembered when she was little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A 5 year old Ava clutched onto her stuffed bunny rabbit as she walked through dark hallway of their 2 story, Long Island home, and stopped at the staircase where she could hear her father and Louie's heated voices. It was unusual to hear the two men arguing as they normally took a tender voice around the young girl. But it didn't scare her._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? We did every god damn thing we could do to help you outta this mess you got yourself into…and look at you!"her father yelled._

_"I don't need your god damn help!"Louie exploded which made Ava jump. _

_"Ava!"10 year old Danny's voice behind her came in a harsh whisper. Startled, she looked down the staircase one more time and hurried over to her older brother. He held his hand out to her and led her back to her room and sat on her bed._

_"Danny…is Louie a bad man?" Ava said with her innocent deep brown eyes shining in the moonlight. Danny paused._

_"No kiddo. He just lost his way."He didn't know how else to word it. From then on, Danny knew that although he loved his brother he was going to have to take the reins in his family since their parents were so focused on trying not to lose Louie._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Louie had tried to become a more peaceable member of the Messer family and failed miserably.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Five years later, he was supposed to be babysitting an ill Ava while the rest of the family was busy at work and school then were off to one of Danny's baseball games. Louie said that he had to run somewhere with some friends._

"_But Louie…"she said._

"_No 'but's' sport. I'll be back in an hour."Louie dismissed her and left. An hour turned into two and two turned into three. Ava was lying on the couch watching cartoons when she could hear a jiggling sound coming from the back door and a screech as the door opened. Thinking it was Louie; she went to tell him that her fever seemed worse when suddenly she came face to face with two masked men. Ava was about to let out an ear-piercing shriek when one of the men grabbed her and covered her mouth. She bit his hand and fled as he dropped his grip on her._

"_Fuck! Get that little bitch!" he yelled. Both of the men ran after her as she escaped up the stairs and up to her parent's room where she dialed 911. She could hear the men pounding on the door and she clutched the phone begging for help. The door flew open and crashed against the back wall with great force scaring Ava so much that she dropped the phone under the bed. She screamed, begged and pleaded for help. "DADDY!!!!" One of the men raised his gun and fired into her. Sirens weren't far behind that. She could remember the touch of the police officer that discovered her. D Flack. His gentle touch and urgent but soft voice relaxed her while EMT's tended to her. Promising her that she'd be ok. That nothing would happen to her. She looked into his soft blue eyes and felt reassured._

_She spent six weeks in the hospital, recovering from her injuries. Later on in the investigation, her father was allowed to hear the 911 call that his fellow detectives had been avoiding letting him hear. Andrew Messer sat at the desk as one detective closed the door and the other put the tape into the player. Over the period of two minutes he heard his daughter's cries for help, begging for him to come, and a shot. He could hear the officer comforting his daughter and telling her just to relax while she tried telling him a description of the suspect. _

_The man that had been seen as one of the most unyielding officers on the force was now sobbing into his hands as he listened to his baby's screams and how strong she was to try and help the police. That day never left him…or anyone else in the family. His family was hell bent on keeping her safe. But with growing up in a family with all boys; it was rough and Ava wouldn't have it any other way. She took whatever came her way. She was a tough kid and she intended on making her family proud._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When she told them that she was going to be a police officer, her dad did all he could to discourage her…and failed. He begged her to do something else and told her that she was meant for a different life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Daddy…I love you. I'll always be your little girl, but I need you to support me in this." she said. After a long, defeated sigh he realized that he was fighting a battle that he wasn't going to win and he replied._

"_Ok, peanut." he smiled softly._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her father and brothers offered her help and advice into the world of law enforcement. But she declined. "Please don't take this the wrong way but I need to experience this for myself…to find my own little niche without family. I have to do this on my own. " They understood and painfully stepped aside. Ava graduated college while interning with the police department. After receiving several recommendations from higher-ups, she was welcomed into the NYPD. The Academy had been fast paced and a huge confidence builder for Ava. She proved herself to be a capable, efficient member of a team and wouldn't take any shit from anyone. Her brother, Danny, checked up with her more than anyone. They talked on the phone exchanging stories about the things she was experiencing. Her older brother's besides Danny were married with little one's on the way and Danny eventually had suddenly started to make a prominent effort to become a fixture in Lindsey's life. She had yet to meet the young woman who'd captured her brother's heart but would gladly thank her and welcome her with open arms. She'd never seen Danny so determined with a relationship before and it was slightly amusing to her. She often teased him because of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But regardless of having people around her, she never felt so alone. She had a small share of boyfriends over the years; most were scared away by her rather intimidating father, who was ready to put the fear of god into any man who dare get too close to his little girl. In his mind, a man who wouldn't be intimidated enough to leave her would be worthy of her heart. _I wouldn't have it any other way. Daddy knows best…well, some times._ Although she wanted to feel that closeness of another person, she wasn't desperate. But that didn't change her curiosity of what it would be like to have a man's hand on her skin. She was no innocent woman but the few men that she'd been close to hadn't touched her in the way that she imagined it would feel like. She wanted someone she could get lost into…and wanted to get lost into her. To find a real love and not a convenient one. At least that's how Danny described it. He was the one who she went to after her last break-up. She had a great relationship with Luke but she wasn't happy. Everything seemed to logical all the time and for a dreamer like Ava it didn't sit well.

"I know exactly what you need", Danny started," you want that all encompassing love. You want someone to love hard and fight hard for what he wants. You need someone who's not afraid to tell you how they really feel." She sat back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. He was right. None of the men she dated had told her she looked beautiful…rather they told her she looked hot.

After losing interest with her book, she ventured out to the living room to get something to drink where the beautiful lights of the city caught her eye. It didn't matter if she lived there all her life…it was still amazing. A knock at the door threw her out of her reverie. She noticed the time on the oven. 11:58pm. She grabbed the Louisville slugger bat the was next to the door just in case. Looking through the peephole she let out a sigh and set the bat down next to the door. Opening it with a small amount of curiosity she looked at him; brown eyes on ocean blue eyes. He obviously had been working a long shift and was a little rugged around the edges.

"Detective Flack" she said with a small smile trying to hide her curiosity.

A/N: Sorry! I'll try to update soon…we'll see how well the reviews do 

Thanks!

~S~


	3. Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I own nothing (other than OC's) CBS rocks all…

A/N: A big HUGE thank you to my loyal reviewers…You guys rock as well!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She and Danny's family had been extraordinarily grateful to the police officer that had saved their daughters life. Officer Donald Flack, Sr. had stayed with her until until they arrived at the hospital by ambulance where she was immediately rushed into surgery. He held her wilting hand the entire time on the way, rarely taking his eyes away from her. She looked so much like his daughter. He could see the fearful tears that had effortlessly fallen from her eyes. Once they reached the hospital, the doctors rushed her through the ER with great urgency as he let go of her blood soaked hand and froze as he watched her disappear from sight. He prayed to God that he'd be able to keep his promise that she'd be ok. Five weeks later in the hospital, she lay peacefully in her darkened hospital room when she felt a gentle hand brush against her own. Opening her eyes and smiling, she embraced Officer Flack's hand.

_"Anything you need, kiddo…anything…I'm here." he smiled. A single tear slipped down her cheek._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The nightmares that had still plagued her at night often shook her awake with such violent force that often scared Hoover, her loyal bullmastiff dog that Danny had given her. She would wipe away the sweat on her brow and the tears in her eyes, telling herself that the past was just that…the past. Then she would get out of bed, go the bathroom and splash some cold water on her face to calm herself down and slip back into her queen sized bed. Hoover would climb up on her bed and snuggle next to her and she'd lay a hand on him as a reassurance to herself that she wasn't alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Danny had came to one of their Friday family dinner's a few months back while Ava was still in the academy and told them about meeting Don Flack, Jr., they were reassured that their son was working alongside someone who'd been raised by a person whom they trusted. Danny guessed that Don Flack, Jr. wasn't aware of the young girl that his father saved years before as he hadn't mentioned any recollection of the name Messer. Danny and Flack had become good friends in a short amount of time.

And now here he stood at her door way. Hoover sat firmly at her side as she stood facing Flack in the doorway. He had tried to shake the lewd thoughts from his head as he noticed how petite her shorts were. _Danny's sister._ He couldn't help notice how beautiful she looked with her hair up and tendrils gently falling around her face. Her glasses had given her a sexy, geek look. Momentarily tearing his eyes away from her's to collect himself, he came back to the reason he was there.

"I'm sorry to bother you this late, but I uh had some questions about the case and was hoping you'd be willing to help me out if you're up to it." he said hopefully. She froze for a second before answering. The resemblance between father and son was uncanny.

"Uh...yeah. Come on in…"she said opening the door for him. She suddenly felt extremely shy. Flack stepped inside her apartment noticing the many picture frames of her and her family and college friends. He noticed her apartment had a beautiful view of the city lights which could be seen through three tall windows in her living room. She led him into her apartment and into the living room where she turned on a small table lamp that softly beamed light throughout her apartment.

"Can I get you something to drink?"she asked as she motioned for him to sit on the couch opposite from her.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." he said politely. He looked nervous, she thought. Hoover, who sat on the floor next to her love seat, let out a threatening growl as Flack reached into his jacket pocket for his memo pad. Flack froze.

"Hoov!..."she hushed as Hoover let out an apologetic whine and put his head on her lap.

"Guard dog?"he smiled taking out his memo pad.

"He's a bit protective. Anybody who sets foot in this apartment has to go through him", she smiled as she pet Hoover's head. Flack moved onto the questions.

"Officer Messer…" he started hesitantly.

"Ava." she said.

"Ava…when you were chasing the suspect did you see him drop a ring?...under a dumpster maybe?" he asked maintaining eye contact.

"Not that I noticed. The only point that I wasn't in visual contact with him was when he turned into the alley. I suppose he could've thrown it then." she said honestly.

"How long was that?"

"Maybe three seconds." she guessed.

Flack interrogated Ava for about 10 minutes before finishing. The suspect they had in custody was a jewel thief, and they had found several items missing from the heiress's apartment. He closed his memo book and put it back in his pocket.

"Danny must be giving you hell." she laughed. Flack let out a small laugh.

"What makes you say that?" he said smirking.

"Danny's the one in the family that tends to go off half-cocked. His enthusiasm tends to get the best of him sometimes...especially if it has anything to do with family." She loved Danny but often worried about how much he used his heart and not his head sometimes. Something that they both were guilty of. She took in Flack's familiar features.

"Nah…Danny's just doin' what any big brother would be doin'." He looked up to find her staring at him.

"You okay?"he asked softly. She snapped back to reality.

"Yeah…it's just…you look a lot like…your dad." she said reminiscently. He looked surprised. Not wanting to go any deeper she broke eye contact.

"You work with my dad?" he asked.

"Uh..no. Not exactly…" she said quietly. Flack caught onto her discomfort and left it at that. He hesitantly stood up and thanked her for her help. They walked to the door.

"If you can think of anything, just give me a holler." he said passing her his card as she nodded. "Ya know…I'm kinda surprised that we haven't met before. You being Danny's sister and all…plus being a cop." he said turning back to look at her.

"Me too." she agreed. "Well, I get the feeling that we'll be seeing more of each other."

"Hopefully on different circumstances though. "he smiled.

"Yeah, well I don't intend on getting shot any time soon…plus I know Danny was talking about us three going to the Ranger's vs. Islander's game coming up."

"I remember him saying something about it… well we both know who's gonna win that one…"he said confidently.

"Islander's." "Ranger's" they said simultaneously.

"Messer, I have the feeling that you're gonna be more trouble than I thought." he laughed as he exited her apartment.

"Nah…I'll at least keep you guessing." she smiled."Have a good night, Don."

He paused at the elevators to look back at her.

"Good night, Ava." he said with his blue eyes glowing.

She quietly closed the door to her apartment and pressed her forehead against the door. _Wow...Good night indeed._


	4. Back to the Grind

**Disclaimer: CBS rocks all and own (mostly) all…OC's r mine! lol**

**A/N: I realize how slow this story line is going…lol I'll try to speed up to the "Fl-ava" part lmao**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava returned to work the next day in uniform, despite her supervisor's adamant wishes, which he had made clear once again to her when she stepped into the bull pen.

"Messer!" he waved her into his office and reclaimed his seat behind his desk. She had been given several glances of surprise from officers and detectives since they hadn't expected her return for another day or two. She stepped into his office with a hidden hesitation. _Feels like the principal's office._ A place that she'd become accustomed to during her youth. Her boss, Darren Michaels, was in his late fifties and could be detected in the graying of his normally brown hair. He wore small glasses that hid his deep green eyes and was quite athletic for someone who wasn't on the streets anymore. _Military background could be why_. Closing a file and setting it and picked up another one as he spoke.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't to return until tomorrow. If its one thing I don't stand for its people who don't have a respect for the orders I give them." he stated not making eye contact. Ava stood her ground in front of his desk. She could feel some of the other cops glancing though the glass barriers that made up his office.

"My intention wasn't to be disrespectful, Captain. I heard that the officer that was temporarily replacing me with Briggs, called in sick and would've left him on-shift alone. That didn't sit well with me and I really feel fine. I'm ready to come back. "she said confidently. He sat back in his chair and looked up at her hesitantly.

"Alright, Messer." he paused. "I'll allow you back on shift but if anything happens it's your ass." He wasn't just worried about Ava's health by Briggs safety as well. Putting her back on the streets before she was a hundred percent would've been a dangerous risk, but he felt her confidence and was reassured.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and stepped out of his office where she met up with Briggs at his desk.

"Well well well…looky here…it's the female version of James Bond herself." he laughed. The other officers snickered as well. Ava stood across from Briggs.

"Yeah yeah yeah…don't you buffoons have anything better to do besides pick'n on poor innocent trainee's like me?" she teased as the officers laughed.

"Innocent my ass!" a familiar voice from behind her said. She turned around to find Danny and Flack. Flack was donned in one of his usual nicely fitted suits while Danny settled for a casual t-shirt and jeans. Both seemed re-energized now that the jewel theft case was closed. Flack stood somewhat close to Ava while Danny took a seat next to Briggs desk.

"Here I thought older brothers were supposed to stick up for ya?," she teased. "What brings you boys here?"she asked.

"I guess we should be ask'n you the same thing." Flack answered questionably. They were curious why she was back so soon.

"No kiddin. I thought you were told to have the week off…"Danny said. Briggs spoke up before she could reply.

"You kiddin? You try tellin this kid to do one thing and she'll do something else just to spite you." he laughed. Danny amusingly nodded in agreement as Flack laughed.

"Traitor." she muttered. "I heard a congrats are in order, though." she passively directed at Flack referring to the case.

"Yeah…we matched the blood taken from your ring…so I guess we have you to thank for that." he smiled at her which didn't go unnoticed by Briggs.

"All in a day's work." she said returning a smile. He held her gaze for a moment longer than he should've. Briggs logged off his computer and stood up.

"A'right kid. Ready for round two?" he laughed. Amused, Ava laughed.

"Bring it on." she replied. Flack and Danny laughed. Briggs picked up his paperwork as Danny rose from the chair.

"Just get her back in one piece…we got a hockey game tomorrow night." Danny said jokingly. Briggs shook his head in accord. Ava watched as Danny led them back outside, focusing her eyes on Flacks well sculpted butt. As Flack reached for the door he looked back at Ava and found her looking at him; once their eyes met she quickly looked away blushing. _Totally NOT professional. Oh come on….who are you kidding…_She caught his eyes once more as he left, blushing. She turned back towards Briggs and was met with a cocky grin and folded arms.

"So…You and Fl…"he started.

"Don't even think it." she warned him. It felt good to be back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:Thanks for the Reviews so far!!!


	5. Showers, Sleep, and the 35th Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or any of its characters…the OC's are mine.

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to** babygurl1944** and **CrazyGirlClass** (check out her awesome story if you get a chance) for their kind reviews and words of wisdom lol

I kind of wanted to write a little bit more of Flack's point of view lol Sorry for such a short chapter but I'll update soon!...Enjoy!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flack was feeling relieved that he was finally able to call it quits for the night. He put his key in the lock of his apartment door and entered, turning on a few dim lights along his path to the bedroom. He set his keys and cell phone on his night stand next to his bed and put his cuffs and weapon in his dresser as he undressed for what he hoped to be a nice, long shower.

Turning on the water to a contented temperature, he stepped inside and let the steam envelope him. Relaxing in the warm spray that assaulted his body, he leaned back against the opposing wall with his eyes closed and let his mind wander to the day's events. He bashfully chuckled as he remembered the flushed look on Ava's face when he caught her checking him out. _I wonder what Danny would say…He'd probably kill me._ He finished his shower and wrapped a large, dark purple bath towel around his waist as he looked in the mirror. _Man, I need a haircut…Tomorrow. _He brushed through his shaggy hair and got ready for bed. He turned the TV on to watch the final minutes of Letterman as he relaxed himself into bed where he let out a comfortable groan. His thoughts brought him back to her.

He just couldn't get her off of his mind. The way her gentle brown eyes melted into him as if she was looking deeper into him. The way her skin glowed from the florescent lights, or how her luscious lips smiled at him with such ease. Donald Flack, Jr. was not a man who would give in to any pretty woman who came his way but he was coming dangerously close to saying _to hell with it._ However, she wasn't just pretty to him, she was more than that. She was rough when she needed to be yet soothing around those she trusted. She was passionate but cautious. Her handshake had sent a warming tingle throughout his body that he had never felt with any other woman before. _One day at a time…If it's meant to be it'll happen._ With that he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him until his duties called him back in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava slowly awoke to the sound of her cell phone which was playing a small portion of "We are Family" by Sister Sledge. _Oye…Danny._ Noting the time on her alarm clock, she conceded defeat and picked up the phone.

"This better be good that you're calling me at 8:32am on my day off", she said annoyed. She could hear Danny chuckle on the other end.

"Day off? I thought you were back at work for sure…You're okay right?" he said concerned.

"No, I'm fine. Gomez couldn't find anyone to trade shifts with and his daughter's birthday was today, so I decided to 'play nice'.

"Nice?...Since when do you play nice?" he laughed sarcastically.

"Did you call for a purpose, Danny, or just to be annoying." she breathed.

"Yeah yeah…I was wondering if you'd be able to pick up Anna's gift from the lab for me and bring it over to mom and dad's…I'm not gonna get off shift till late tonight and they're leaving in about four hours…so that leaves me to ask my beautiful, most adorable sister." he pushed. Anna was their cousin in Florida whom generously offered a three day vacation to her favorite aunt and uncle.

"You can cut the bullshit, Danny." she laughed. Pausing for a second, Danny begged.

"Pleeeeease…"he whined. Giving into his childish behavior, she agreed.

"Fine…but give me at least an hour…you so owe me caffeine." Danny laughed into the phone.

"Consider it done. Thanks, kiddo." They hung up their respective phones.

Ava softly groaned as she slipped out of her warm bed, trying not to disturb a sleeping Hoover in the process. After showering and drying her hair, she pulled her hair into a low, sloppy ponytail and went to her closet. _Oh what the hell…It's my day off._ She settled for a pair of tight fitting jeans that just covered the ultra low, trinity tattoo that was spread hip-to-hip on her lower back. A gift to herself from her high school graduation. It was just one of her many tattoos her family didn't know about. She had another tattoo of a claddaugh, which was a celebration of her Academy graduation, that was intimately positioned on her lower abdomen and there was only one way a person could see it. She picked out her favorite top, a deep brown, drawstring halter top that fit snuggly in the chest but relaxed in several heights as it got lower to her hips. She fit the top just right and it was loose enough that her navel piercing wasn't noticeable. It gave her an almost romantic look.

Grabbing her pearl colored, A-line coat and matching crocheted cap that had a small, woven flower imbedded into one of the corners, she checked on Hoover one last time. Seeing him still comfortably slumbered on her bed, she picked up her badge and purse and made her way to the lab. Thankfully, it was one of the warmer days of the normally frigid early spring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping off the elevator onto the 35th floor and pausing, she was met with the sight of busied lab techs and the sound of a familiar voice. Detective Mac Taylor was walking towards her while finishing a conversation with an attractive woman with curly hair whom appeared to be in her late 30s. _That must be the Stella that Danny talked about._ Mac took notice of her pleasant presence and they stopped.

"Officer Messer." he said humbly. Ava extended her hand.

"Ava, please." she insisted. Mac smiled and took her hand as the woman gave her a humble look.

"Ava, this is Detective Stella Bonasera. Stella, this is Officer Ava Messer." he presented. Stella smiled warmly at Ava and took her hand hospitably.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Danny's mentioned you quite a bit around here so it's nice to finally put a face with the name." Ava smiled at the thought.

"I'm guessing it couldn't have be anything too bad since Danny know's how much dirt I have on him." she chuckled. Mac and Stella laughed.

"What brings you to the lab?"Stella asked.

"Danny asked me to pick something up for him, only I'm not quite sure where I can find him." she answered.

"Last I saw, he was headed to the break room with Adam," Mac offered, "I can show you where it is if you'd like." he motioned. Thanking him, they parted ways with Stella, and Ava exchanged courtesies and parted with the woman whom she'd taken an approval to. Mac showed her to the break room which included a rather large plasma screen TV which was being controlled by the two men who were fervently engaged in a Guitar Hero battle. Danny was controlling the game as he tried to succeed to the highest level of the game. An amused Mac and Ava stayed undetectably behind the two men who were seated on a large couch in front of the TV. The TV let out a snobbish sound of Danny's failure.

"Oh man! You were so close!" Adam huffed. Danny just shook his head muttering that the game had to have been rigged somehow.

"I'd stick to the real thing if I were you, Daniel." she laughed, making them aware of their presence. The group laughed and a humored Mac excused himself to his work.

"Ha Ha…smartass." he said sarcastically as they both stood up. "Adam, this troublemaker is my sister, Ava. Ava this is our resident super geek, Adam Ross." he pointed. She stepped forward and shook his hand. Adam seemed to be a well intended, gentle person in her opinion.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." he said thankfully and reached out and hugged his baby sister.

"Anytime…but you still owe me caffeine." they laughed. Adam took a chair as she slipped out of her hat and jacket and set them over one of the unoccupied chairs at the large, glass table in the middle of the room. Danny put his arms up in defense and headed to the counter to make her a cup of cappuccino. She sat down in the chair as Adam's attention was suddenly set firmly on her top.

"Holy crap…."Adam said stuttered quietly. Not quiet enough. Ava blushed as an amused Danny handed her a cup and sat next to her.

"Watch it, Ross…That's my baby sister." Danny jokingly warned. Ava sipped her drink periodically as she tried to engross Adam in a conversation that diverted his attention to something other than her top.

"Wow…so you have a degree in Forensics?...why aren't you working in the lab then?" Adam asked curiously.

"Our brother's and dad are detectives. I guess I wanted to see things from a different angle before I cross to the dark side." she snickered. Danny put a hand over his heart mockingly. Ava stopped and stared out the glass barriers as she noticed a familiar figure, Detective Don Flack, Jr. The familiar figure that had once worn his shaggy hair was now cut into a more tight fitting style. Stepping into the break room, he momentarily lost a beat when he saw Ava.

"Well, look at you, Flack." Danny said in recognition of his new hairstyle.

"Come on, Danny. I've heard all the smart remarks I can handle." Flack said as he joined them looking Ava directly into her eyes.

"No, no. It looks..."Danny started to complement his friend.

"…hot." Ava finished, making both her and Don blush profusely in the process. Danny let out a loud laugh. Ava looked away. _Oh my god…Please tell me I did NOT just say that out loud!_ Don regained eye contact with her and grinned. _This hockey game is gonna be interesting..._


	6. Coffee, Pants and Hockey

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY and its Characters. I own OC's…

A/N: A big thank you to all of my reader's!!! I appreciate each and every one of you!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You said what?!...Oh my god, Ava, you're such a nerd!" Ava's college friend Lucie said as they walked into a small café just down the street from Ava's apartment. Lucie had gotten done at work early from her job at social services and called Ava after work to meet up and check up on her best friend. Ava was telling her about her latest fumble with Don.

"You're tellin' me?! I don't know what came over me!" she responded blushing.

Ava and Lucie found a small table near a quiet corner of the usually busy cafe and ordered their respective drinks. Ava played with her table setting as Lucie looked at her amusingly with her light hazel eyes and played with her light caramel colored hair.

"So tell me about this guy…he obviously has you hot under the collar. I haven't seen you like this about a guy since……okay, never." she thought collectively. "What's he do "officially"?...What's he look like?." she pushed. Ava shook her head regrettably._ I shouldn't have mentioned it._

"Forget it…I shouldn't have said anything." she said passively.

"Ava…I've got more dirt on you than your own family, so unless you want them finding out about a certain tattoo…" Lucie threatened. Ava glared at Lucie in surprise.

"Fine." Ava surrendered." …he's athletic, 6'2ish, he's got jet black hair, ocean blue eyes, and killer ass." Ava blushed. Lucie laughed and sipped from her drink.

"So what's the problem…you're obviously attracted to him." she pushed.

"It's complicated…" she started hesitantly.

"Oh come on, Ava…" Lucie pushed.

"He's Danny's friend…" Ava said. Lucie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dumb excuse." she responded. Ava sighed nervously and continued to play with her table setting.

"Do you remember how I told you about that time I got attacked when I was a kid?...and there was a cop that stayed with me?"She started. Lucie nodded her head in remembrance.

"…It's his son. He's a homicide detective."Ava finished.

"Really…So he's apparently hot and he's got handcuffs…" Lucie said smiling mischievously. "How is there a problem?" Ava was quickly becoming frustrated with herself and was shifting in her seat.

"It's just awkward…every time he looks at me it feels like he's looking into me and can see everything I'm thinking...it just scares me." she said thoughtfully. Lucie smiled at her friend.

"Ava…You broke up with Luke because he seemed too perfect..." Lucie started but Ava cut her off.

"No, I broke up with Luke because I was tired of telling him how I was feeling all the time and explaining why I was feeling like that…the guy was an emotional idiot. It felt like I was talking to a psychologist all the time", Ava finished.

"Ok, fine. But now you've got a guy in your life that's not only hot as hell but can sense how you feel…why are you hesitating?" Lucie said questionably. Ava sat back in her chair, looking her drink.

"I guess I'm just scared. He's Danny's friend…" she started.

"Ava, we're not talking about marriage right now. Just a couple a drinks every now and again." Lucie said sensitively. She could see Ava's surrendering expression.

"At least that leaves you with a chance to actually get laid by something that doesn't vibrate…" she said laughing. Ava's eyes widened in surprise and quickly blushed.

"Lucie!" she laughed.

"You know I'm right. Admit it! Your sex deprived right now!" Lucie giggled. A blushing Ava gave in.

"Are you kidding…The first time I set eyes on that man I had to use all restraint from unzipping his pants with my teeth!" Ava laughed as Lucie giggled hysterically. They continued to talk about her encounters with Don and their jobs until Ava realized that she only had three hours till the hockey game. Bidding each other a good night, they hugged and went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava showed up to Madison Square Garden in a pair of low cut jeans and a tight fitting New York Islander's t-shirt that showed off a very small sliver of her stomach if she moved. She was lucky to have gotten her ticket from Danny while she was at the lab since his phone was apparently off. Noting the section of her ticket, she set off to battle the determined crowd of people whom also seemed just as determined to find their seats as well.

She finally came upon her section with about 10 minutes to spare and was about to look back down at her ticket when she was suddenly powerfully bumped from behind, luckily being caught around the waist by a pair of strong hands that pulled her around to face their owner. She put a hand on the owner's forearm to keep herself steady.

"Thank..." she started and looked up to come face to face with Flack. "you." she finished. She had been distracted how his rugged, yet tender hands felt on her somewhat bare stomach. He was busy taking notice of her curvy figure that was accented by her current outfit. _Her work uniform does not do enough justice._ Pausing, looking into each other's eyes, they were bumped once again by a fan and her hip was accidently brushed against a certain part of his anatomy. Flack took a deep breath, surprised how her close proximity was affecting him. Any notion that he had previously attempted to throw out of his head about her was right back, thriving on lewd thoughts as his hands slowly brushed exploratively on her midsection. Their blushing had gone to a more serious look of lust as one of her hands slowly moved from his lower arm to his shoulder.

"Flack! Ava!" Danny yelled over the crowd, pointing out their seats. Looking over to Danny, Flack gently grabbed Ava's willing hand to direct her to her seat, hesitantly releasing their grips as the teams entered onto the ice rink. _Get a grip, Ava!…The game hasn't even started yet…_


	7. Drinks, Phone Calls, and Release

DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI: NY…I own OCs…

A/N: A big shout out to my reviewers! Thanks for all your input so far!!! Thanks to my readers as well!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH COME ON!!!" Danny and Flack yelled as the Islander's assistant captain scored their fourth and last goal of the night leaving the final score Islanders 4-Rangers 0. Ava shouted in victorious excitement as the buzzer signaled the end of the game and watched her team celebrate their win on the ice. Flack and Danny shook their head in disgust. They slowly filed out from Madison Square Garden with the rest of the fans.

"Pitiful…just pitiful…"Danny went on about the game as they squeezed their way outside to the fresh air.

"I need a drink after that one." Flack said, still disbelieving his team had been crushed so badly. Ava smiled.

"Oh come on boys" she said in a happy voice."You'll have next year!" she laughed and continued to walk in front of them. Don and Danny looked at her with a calm, sad expression until Don spoke up.

"Ya know, Danny…I know the perfect place to hide her body." he said jokingly, intentionally making Ava's hear his remark. Ava stopped from in front of them, looked back, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…and I know how to make it look like an accident." Don and Danny laughed.

"Oh please! You'd miss me if I was gone!" Ava threw back at them. Danny laughed and responded.

"Right! One less troublemaker in our family that I gotta deal with." he joked and walked slowly ahead leaving Don and Ava temporarily. She looked at him.

"Come on, Donnie. Admit it. You'd miss me…" she looked at him with dangerous eyes as he returned her intense gaze. Grinning smugly, he slowly began to close his distance between them and put his lips close to her ear, putting one hand on her hip. She could smell the slightest scent of his aftershave and felt his strong aura encompass her. He noticed her take in a deep breath and smiled at how he was affecting her.

"Maybe a little…" he grinned, and pulled away leaving a smiling Ava in her place.

"Come on you two! Sullivan's…drinks on me!" Danny yelled as they caught up with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They grabbed a booth at the somewhat crowded Sullivan's and ordered a supreme pizza and beer. They sat laughing and teasing, reflecting on the hockey game. Mostly, Ava teasing Don about his beloved hockey team. Her slight ostentatious eagerness seemed to become more flamboyant as the beer turned to hard liquor, an event that had been sparked by Danny, whom cockily suggested that Ava probably couldn't handle her liquor. Something that Danny had been right about. All three were half in the bag; well…Ava was much more than the boys. Three beers later, she was telling Don old stories about when her and Danny were kids and he got caught by their mother doing a little "something something" with his girlfriend. However, Danny cut her off and began to tell him of the time she got so drunk at frat party that she made out with her best friend, Lucie. It wasn't something that she was embarrassed about but it was something that she didn't necessarily anyone, especially Don to find out about.

"Danny…" she warned when he teased her about 'get'n busy' with someone she shouldn't have. Danny laughed as Don looked at her, obviously intrigued.

"A'right, a'right…don't get your panties in a twist." he said as he got up to get another beer. She seductively looked an inebriated Don directly in the eyes as Danny made his way out of earshot.

"Can't twist what I'm not wearing" she said daringly. He looked at her mischievously.

Danny made his way back to the table and as he sat down his phone let out an annoying chirp. Ava instantly groaned as Don showed his contempt as well.

"Damn it! Come on, Danny! It's your day off!..."Ava groaned as a laughing Don took another swig of his beer. Danny listened to the other voice on the phone and grinned abruptly.

"I'll be right there." he said and hung up. Don and Ava looked at him with anticipation.

"Well?..." Ava started, waiting to hear him say it was work. Danny looked at her with guilty eyes.

"Lindsey." he said sheepishly and grabbed his coat from behind him while standing back up.

"You are so whipped." Don said pitifully. Danny laughed sarcastically, while setting some dollar bills on the table for the waitress.

"Hey…do me a favor, eh…" he directed to Don. "Make sure she gets home safe…and by safe I mean in her own bed…alone." Ava sent him an evil glare as Don humouredly shook his head in accord.

"Don't wanna have to kick some guy's ass for take'n advantage of my baby sis." he finished and waved good night to them. Don polished off his last beer and set it back on the table.

"A'right, let's go…I'll walk you home." he said lightheartedly and stood up from their table, holding out his hand for her.

She ignored his hand and said "Thanks but no thanks, Donnie. I can take care of myself!"she declared. In an attempt to stand up, she accidently slipped back down onto her butt and burst out laughing hysterically. Gently helping her up to her feet, he slipped one arm possessively around her waist and led them out of the bar where they hailed a cab to her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrived outside her apartment, she jumped out of the cab and started playfully dancing around on the dimly lit street while an amused Don paid the cab driver.

"Come on, Don! Dance with me!!!" she laughed in an almost childlike voice. Don gently took one of her arms and coaxed her into the main elevator of her apartment building. Stepping off the elevator on to her floor, she stopped right in front of her door where she began to protest that it was too early to end the night and they should go back out.

"Come on, Donnie…Pleeeease…" she slightly whined but he thought it was adorable.

"No, Ava….Danny would kill me…" he said patiently.

"What Danny don't know, won' hurt'em." she said mischievously, while blocking her door. He moved closer to her, pushing her back to her door, so their lips were only a few inches apart and looked at her intently.

"No…." he said tenderly, looking deeply into her eyes, and slipped his hand inside one of her pants pockets for her keys. She shivered at the touch, and leaned into him for balance placing one hand one hand on his chest and traveled around his neck. The close contact with her had sent his mind spiraling. After all, it had been quite a while since he'd been with someone. He placed one hand on her hip. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was almost certain that she could feel it as well. Their lips were slowly being drawn in to each other's when they both realized…_to hell with it…_ Suddenly, Flack's lips feverishly descended upon hers as he pushed her against the door to her apartment. She returned his urgency, pulling him to her and driving one hand through his hair and one under his shirt, as their tongues danced in a passionate battle. _Feels like high school all over again, she thought._ Flack suddenly stopped the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and rested his forehead on hers.

"This can't happen, Ava." he said regrettably. He wanted he so bad but there was too much that could go wrong. She raised her hand to his face and looked him deeply into his eyes.

"Yes, it can." she said seriously, and pulled him back to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review people! I need inspiration lol...


	8. Misunderstandings Are a Dangerous Thing

**Disclaimer: CBS rocks and owns everything…I suck and own my OC lol**

**A/N: My first attempt at some slight smut lol Be gentle!**

**A VERY special thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers! I look forward to any ideas passed my way as well!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don's eyes flickered open from the bright sunlight that shown throughout her room, as he shifted into his side and tightened his grip on the bare body that was tangled comfortably with him. His eyes opened abruptly in fear. He looked down at a sleeping Ava, whom slept peacefully with a slightest hint of a smile on her face, and also noticed her lack of clothes under the white, satin sheets that they were wrapped in. _What the hell happened last night?_ Don panicked as memories of last night came pouring into his mind.

_**The door closed loudly behind them as they shed their clothes on their way to her bedroom so the only thing that separated them was his pants and her bra and jeans, kissing with everything they had. Breaking the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and were both met with urgent eagerness and a passionate trust."Ava, are you sure about this?" he asked, breathing heavily."Yes," she answered. "Are you?"He answered with a delicate kiss to her lips which quickly intensified. Don pushed Ava against the doorway of her bedroom and attempted to remove her black laced bra. Frustrated, he abruptly ripped it off of her and threw it to the ground as she giggled. Replacing the bra with his lips, he assaulted her breasts, licking and nibbling gently as she whimpered and struggled as her knees threatened to give out from under her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen._

"_Donnie….please…I need.." she cried out with her eyes closed tightly. He smiled and kissed his way up to her collarbone before she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him and kissed him with an intense need. She ran her other hand down his chest and down to his erection that was aching to be let free. "Ava…." he begged._

_He'd never been with a woman who'd responded so eagerly or passionately to him. Every touch between them felt more than just physical. They'd bared their souls to one another and had given them both one of the most amazing nights they'd ever had in their lives.**_

Don panicked. Aside from only knowing her for a week, there was so much more he was scared of. What would Danny's reaction would be, and Ava's reaction she woke up. _We were drinking...what if she regrets it…_Don's hesitation was backed by the fear of getting hurt. He was scared how quickly he was falling for her. _ I can't do this._ He carefully removed himself from Ava's comfortably possessive grip and covered her with another comforter. Looking down at her, he questioned himself. _What am I doing?…_He forced himself to peel his eyes off her sleeping form and find his belonging that laid scattered across her apartment. Getting to her front door, he paused. _You could be giving up something great. What if she does remember last night and doesn't regret it._ Never before had he been so affected by a woman. He closed his eyes and looked into the tall, decorative mirror that hung from her wall adjacent to her door. _Shit…my chain._ During the course of their hot activities last night, he'd lost the chain that he continually wore on his neck. Forgetting about the chain, he forced himself to open her door and leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up from her sleep, Ava instinctively reached next to her, hoping to find Don, but her hand was met with a cold void in the soft sheets. Sitting up in her bed, she looked to her surroundings. The masculine clothes that had been strewn onto her floor had disappeared from sight. _No…please tell me he didn't leave..._The mere thought had etched a painful mark into the core of her heart. Not just because of him leaving, but the thought of him using her never crossed her mind. Granted, she'd had one night stands before in college, but this time felt different. He'd been the first man that she'd allowed herself to be completely comfortable with. She allowed him total control of her, and allowed herself to lose control with him. The way he touched her and kissed her hadn't felt like a one night stand.

"Don?" she asked. She was answered with nothing but silence. She slowly pushed the comforter off her body, and wrapped herself in the satin sheet. She walked into the main area of her apartment and found no trace of the man that she shared such an amazing night with. Realizing she had been abandoned, tears of hurt and anger threatened to fall as she made her way back to her room. She angrily threw the bed sheets off her bed and into one of the corners of her room. _I was nothing to him. I should've known better._ She reprimanded herself for allowing herself to get close to a man she barely knew, as she tried to rid her bed of the night's evidence.

Ava stripped the bed completely and remade it quickly, hoping that it would help her in some way. Physically, she remained calm and sullen, but emotionally she felt tortured. She'd really cared about him. She made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower, hoping to wash away the memories of how his lips felt on her body or his teeth on her neck. She let it all out, and cried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks had gone by and the only attempt to contact each other had been made by Ava to tell him that she had found his chain. She nervously waited on the line for him to answer but he hadn't picked up. She waited for his voicemail and quickly hung up. _What the hell am I going to say? Hey, it's the girl you're avoiding…I just wanted to say you're an ass and I found your necklace on my bedroom floor?_ Thinking logically, she realized that he'd see her number on his missed calls list and call her back. When no call was made, the disappointment set in.

Flack had busied himself with work, hoping to rid himself of memories of her soft skin, or the blissful look on her face as she said moaned his name, but nothing worked. He sat at his work desk in the busy police station and was quickly finding that nothing was replacing the void. He knew why she was calling, but he felt too ashamed and guilty to have left her to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Flack." Scagnetti called over to him.

"Yeah," Don said as he looked up from his work.

"You going Friday night?" Scagnetti asked his partner. The NYPD Charity Ball was coming up but Flack hadn't realized until now how quickly the date approached.

"I'm not sure…You going?" Flack casually asked getting back to his work.

"Yeah. I was talking to Adam and Messer about it." Scagnetti laughed. "Ross mentioned how he was taking Danny's younger sister as his date…Ava, I think her name was," Don looked up in surprise as he continued, "I thought Danny was gonna pummel him. Priceless…absolutely priceless." Don's surprise was immediately turned to a deep jealously. _Chill, Don,_ he told himself. _Fine, she wants to play games, I'll play._

"Ya know what…I think I'll go this year…" he said plottingly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry! I wasn't ready to put them together just yet and wanted to throw you guys a curve ball lol. Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon!


	9. One Hell of a Night

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY and Characters…I own OC's**

**A/N: I apologize because I wrote this extremely quickly…I'm considering re-writing it…let me know what you think! lol Thanks to everyone, especially CrazyGirlCass and Brown eyed Girl 78!!! You guys rock!**

Flack pulled his uniform out from his closet and hung it on the back of his bedroom door. _Two hours._ He'd be meeting up with his date, Sara Novak, a finance consultant._ I'll try not to fall asleep in conversation…_ They'd been set up quickly by one of his fellow detectives, saying that the blue eyed blonde had the most amazing legs he'd ever seen. But Don didn't care. Surprisingly his thoughts hadn't gone to her all that much. He'd been curious about Ava. Flack's mind had been racing ever since he found out that she was going to the event with Adam. _She would never go for a guy like him._ After toying with the thought, he was seriously beginning to doubt himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He met up with Sara at the entrance to the hotel where the event was being commenced. She wore a plain grey gown that drooped over her fairly toothpick looking figure with a sweetheart neckline with a matching clutch. His night was slowly falling apart as soon as they entered the ballroom, as he was beginning to notice that Sara's blonde hair was, in fact, a true reflection of what lied beneath. Her whining and downright bitchy behavior was quickly beginning to annoy him; luckily she'd taken up a conversation with one of the budget officials, leaving him alone with Danny, Mac, Sinclair, and Scagnetti off on the balcony. Danny gave him a sympathetic look.

Telling old tales of busts made during their uniform days, Don caught sight of his father walking out on the balcony towards him with his mother, Lillian, proudly at his side. Donald Flack, Sr. still had the burly appearance with his grey hair, and piercing blue eyes that matched his sons were hid behind his softly square shaped glasses. He wore his uniform just as confidently as he held his wife's tender hand. His mother had light brown curly hair that fell to her elbows and brown eyes glistened as her husband looked at her and smiled.

"Detective Flack…" Sinclair welcomed. He shook his sons hand proudly first and followed suit with the other men at his presence while exchanging pleasantries.

Later in the conversation, Don's uneasiness was picked up by his mother as he caught her glancing at him questionably. He simply smiled reassuringly and hoped she wouldn't notice it in the future. Throughout the duration of the conversation, he noticed a tall, sturdy looking cop looking towards them while talking with a woman who appeared to be his wife. _He looks familiar._ Catching Don's look, the man set his drink down, took his wife's hand and looked at her lovingly as they slowly walked towards the relaxed group of detectives. Sinclair was the first to notice.

"Captain Messer… what a pleasant surprise. Here I thought you'd be the last person to be at this sort of thing." he shook the man's hand. Flack's body went stiff.

"What can I say; SWAT can keep a guy pretty busy…" he laughed. Taking the initiative, Danny introduced his father to the rest of his colleagues.

"Captain Andy Messer, this is Don Flack, Jr., Mac Taylor, Tony Scagnetti…" he stopped at Flack, Sr. as the two men exchanged a warm handshake. The rest of the group immediately sensed a familiarity between the two, which only Sinclair and the men's wives knew why. This had Don curious and made a mental note to ask his father later. His father never mentioned the name Messer before.

"Good to see you again, Flack." he said. The other man smiled warmly. "You too." he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava's eyes surveyed the large crowd of police officers and spouses, seeing many familiar faces. After all, she'd been well liked among plenty of NYPD's finest long before she herself earned her badge. A stuttering Adam was struggling to keep his composure not only because of his date's revealing dress but because of their secret plot to set him up with Kendall.

"Ava…I…I don't…think..I can…do this." he stuttered nervously, paying with his hands. Grabbing him by the arm, she quickly pulled him off into one of the empty corridors.

"Adam, you will be fine. You just need to relax…" she said calmly, holding his hand for support. Adam's demeanor didn't change.

"What if I'm making a stupid mistake…what if she thinks I'm not worth it." he said with even more anxiety. Ava realized that she needed to do something to make him snap out of it…so she slapped him just hard enough for him to come back to reality.

"Thanks!" he said blinking gratefully. She smiled softly and said, "Adam, you're worth it. You have just as much right to be happy as anyone else does. I tell you what…don't get so tied up on how you're going to win her heart. Just go in there, and be yourself…see what happens." she said softly.

"What if I screw up and say something stupid…"Adam said.

"People expect eccentricity from you, Adam…its part of your charm." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Adam smiled in appreciation and immediately relaxed. Nodding, he led out his arm and directed them towards the ballroom.

Ava knew the second that he'd asked her to go with him that she was not his first choice to ask. But she willingly obliged him, on the condition that he tell her what was really going on. After, three cups of Starbucks coffee, Adam opened up telling her about his crush on Kendall and about his doubt about her feelings for him. He found Ava to be a very compassionate person and was thankful for her presence as she sat and attentively listened to him.

"Sometimes you have to give things a little push." she simply said. Following their conversation she had set off to buy a gown for the event, dragging Lucie along for the ride. She'd settled for a white, tight fitting halter dress with the back showing dangerously low and elegantly fell off every curve. Adam looked handsome as well in his crisp tuxedo and fresh haircut. Their presence was immediately noticed by Scagnetti.

"Wo.." he said dazed. Don followed his gaze over to Ava and his breath was immediately caught in his chest. "I'm finding it hard to believe how someone like her could be related to you, Danny." The group laughed, and Don regained his composure. She had confidently embraced Adam's arm as they found themselves making their way over to the group, her dress seductively moving with her hips.

"Watch it, buddy…I own more fire power than a National Guard Amory…" Andy warned him as the group snickered. Don swallowed hard. _Shit…if he ever knew what I did to his daughter…they wouldn't just find a body…they'd find pieces._

"I still remember that kid from when she was 12…" Sinclair reminisced. Danny scoffed.

"Funny…I don't remember her having that dress when she was twelve…" Andy jokingly said noticing her rather risqué look. Danny laughed.

"Come on, Pops. She's a big girl now." he said defending his sister.

Andy Messer was the first to greet his daughter, tenderly kissing her forehead and shaking Adam's hand. He sensed that they were just friends and didn't feel the need to make Adam any more nervous than what he already appeared to be. Ava kissed her mother on the cheek and turned to the group where she spotted Flack, Sr. He held out his hand and shook softly.

"Good to see you, kiddo." he said kindly. Ava smiled warmly.

"You too." Don's curiosity was about to get the better of him but before he could as Sara came over and threw herself possessively on his arm. Sara looked at her disdainfully. Ava put up her emotional barriers and slightly tightened her grip on Adams arm for support.

"Hi, I'm Sara." She said a little too enthusiastically holding out her hand. Ava sucked up the bit of courage she had and shook it. The announcement that the festivities were about to begin and they all filed inside to their respective tables. Don silently thanked the interruption, glad that Sara wasn't given another chance to embarrass him. The dinner went off without a hitch as people continued to enjoy the company of each other. Ava and Adam sat with Hawkes, Mac, Stella, and Kendall, with Ava making sure that Adam was next to Kendall. Ava was engrossed in a conversation with Hawkes and Stella, and Adam was with Kendall. The Ava took notice of their tender looks towards each other and knew immediately how Kendall felt. _Hook, Line, and Sinker, she thought happily. Good, one of us deserves to be happy._

"Ava…" Kendall said quietly. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Ava smiled at Adam and nodded to Kendall as they both stood up and walked out onto the balcony. She could tell Kendall was nervous.

"Would you be ok if I stole your date early?" she said hesitantly. Ava placed her hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." she laughed and Kendall relaxed. "Just know that if you break his heart, I'll break your neck." Kendall laughed nervously and they happily headed back to their seats where Adam and Kendall left stealthily.

Little unbeknownst to her, Don had been watching her all night and saw Adam leave with Kendall. _What the hell?_ Sara noticed his attention was drawn to Ava and was pissed. Regardless of being left dateless, Ava appeared to be happy. Once the dinner ended, Ava found solace once again on the balcony, admiring the beautiful view. Danny and Hawkes joined her along with a forced Don, greatly pushed by Sara. As Danny was about to ask her about Adam, Sara cut him off.

"So where's your date?" she asked rather bluntly. Ava kept her cool, as a surprised Danny and Hawkes stood quietly.

"He had other engagements he had to attend to." she said plainly.

"Pity, I would've guessed a girl like you would be able to keep a guy like _that_." she said snobbily. Ava had to hold all restraint from hitting the bitch for insulting a friend.

"We're friends, nothing more nothing less. Besides, I'm not the type to need to cling to a man for everything." she said slightly throwing it back at her. The guys noticed and saw as the argument quickly got nasty. Ava was quickly losing her temper with Sara.

"I guess that's what happens when you get everything you need from Daddy." Sara spat at her.

"Better than some dumb blonde whose fake tits match her personality." she scoffed. The guy's mouths dropped in surprise and stared wide-eyed at Ava who was seething.

"Excuse me." she said and stalked off toward the exit with Don quickly following behind.


	10. Throwing Fear Aside

DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI:NY and Characters…I own OC's…

A/N: Another quick chapter… Review please! lol I had to stop writing Sarah…she was annoying me lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ava…Ava, wait up." he rushed after her, grabbing her arm and forcing her into the vacant elevator. Ripping her arm away from his grip, she turned her back to him trying to get as far away from him as she possibly could.

"What the hell is your problem!" he questioned forcefully once the doors closed, while trying to get close to her.

"Nothing…I'm fine." she said annoyingly, and stepped back from him. _Why does he fucking care?_ Flack was clearly not letting her go without an answer.

"Will you just stop!" he bellowed.

"Why?! Go back to back to your blonde haired bimbo out there…We both know she's not really here for the party," she forced at him. _He'll just use her like he used me…the difference is she won't care…_

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" he said.

"You know exactly what I mean." Her eyes burning into his, while his face turned somewhat remorseful. He began to realize her true feelings. _She thinks that's all I wanted from her._

"Ya know Don, you don't even have to say anything…It's my fault. I thought I'd mean more to you than just a fuck", she said bitterly at him with contempt for herself.

"You do…"he started as she quickly cut him off.

"Bullshit! If I meant so god damn much to you than you wouldn't have been avoiding me like the plague", she said fiercely with tears welling in her eyes. _I will not fucking cry in front of him._ Flack looked away, knowing that he was wrong. Realizing how much of an ass he'd been, he knew that he didn't want to lose her.

"Ava…"he said reaching a hand out to her arm. She quickly backed away.

"Don't…"she breathed out quietly."Just don't…". A tear escaped her eye as she looked down, he felt himself beginning to lose all restraint about how telling her how he felt about her. As doors to the elevator opened with a loud ping, she quickly slipped out and away from him and headed out of the hotel. He was several feet behind her as guests interfered with his path to get to her.

"Flack!" he heard as he was about to go after her. It was Danny. _Damn it._ He may've been ready to deal with him and Ava's issues, but he wasn't ready for Danny quite just yet. "Hey, everything alright…"

"Yeah." he shrugged off.

"Your date was look'n for you…" he said. Flack nodded and looked toward the direction which Ava had gone and was disappointed to find no sign of her.

"A'right…thanks Danny…" he said. He made his way to his date, quickly and unapologetically making up an excuse to end the night early before heading out for the evening.

Ava quickly walked down the rather quiet street towards home, seeing the bright lighting that lit up the night sky, silently letting the tears fall.

Making his way out of the hotel, he looked up to the flashing sky and prayed silently. He knew what he had to do. Follow his heart. _It's now or never, he thought._ Hailing a taxi and giving the driver her address, he set off towards her apartment. About a block away from her building, he noticed her shimmering figure appear out of the shadows of the sidewalk and into the bright light of the street lamps. He told the driver to pull over and he quickly tossed a twenty dollar bill through the plastic barrier, telling the driver to keep the change. He jumped out of the cab and hurried after her.

"Ava!" he called after her. Ignoring him, she sped up her pace. He caught up to her, grabbing her arm and whipping her to face him. He held her arm behind her back, while the other held her head firmly with his other hand, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Ava's heart fluttered as she tried pushing him away but couldn't match up to his strong grip. He could feel her free hand on his chest giving up on the attempt to push him away. Her tense demeanor slowly dropped as she began to return his kiss. He let his grip on her arm go as soon as he felt her tongue graze lips. His hand reached possessively around her waist and pulled her tightly to him as she let out a weak whimper as his tongue explored her mouth. He broke the kiss when air became necessary, and breathlessly kissed away the tears that trailed down her delicate face.

"I'm sorry, Ava. I was scared…I am scared. I've never cared about someone this quickly before." he confessed. She looked up at him tenderly with tears still in her eyes.

"Don, I can't play games with you." she replied.

"I don't wanna play games with you, Ava. I want to be with you. I need to be with you." he said with hope. She took his face into her hand and gently kissing his lips, quickly progressing as they felt slow droplets fall from the sky. Breaking apart, Ava looked up at him and took his hand.

"Let's get outta here…" Ava said leading him up to her building. They walked up to her apartment, were both felt their future was to begin…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Corny ending I know…I'll try to make up for it lol Review Review Review!


	11. Lights Out

**Disclaimer: CBS rocks…I suck**

A/N: It's rated 'm' people…**M**….so stop your bitching lol It's not even that smutty…now it you want smutty…I'd highly encourage **Brown-Eyed Girl 75** and **CSINYMinute** 'cause Damn…lol You WILL need a cold shower when you're done with their stuff! :-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The vibrant light from the full moon reflected throughout her apartment. Ava disappointedly received an immediate response when she flicked the switch to the lights as they flickered and burnt out. Don ventured into the apartment further towards the large window. Neither had said a word since their moment on the sidewalk.

Ava removed her heels and let them fall silently onto the rug near the entrance before making her way across the cold wooden floor to the kitchen. She was caught in the image of him as she leaned back onto the kitchen counter and admired his tall, steady figure as he peered out into the blackened streets.

"Lights out on the streets…" he said affirming that the storm knocked out the lights. He sensed her gaze on him. He stared outside wondering what to do, what to say. For the first time in his life, he didn't have a clue. Granted, he knew what he _wanted_ to do, but they also needed to talk before taking anything further. They both silently understood that.

He slowly turned around and made his way to her. She looked beautiful regardless of her somewhat dampened hair and the make-up that was slightly smudged from crying. The rain had left her smooth skin moist, which was now glimmering from the moonlight. He needed to be by her. Don placed his hands on her waist as he brushed his check against hers before gently placing a kiss in that same spot. She raised a hand to his face and delicately grazed his lips with hers before taking his lips fully. The kiss had been sweet, meaningful, and apologetic. She hesitantly pulled away.

"I need to get outta this dress." Flack looked at her grinning. "Smart ass…" she shook her head and walked to her bedroom with him in tow. Grabbing a few items from her drawers, she snuck into the bathroom to change.

"Ava…you got any candles?"

"Yeah…in the living room on the table." He came back into the room, setting the lit candle on her empty nightstand as she came out of her bathroom wearing a cami and boyshort pjs. She'd wiped her face of any make-up that she'd worn and her hair was now up into a high pony tail. She went to her jewelry box and proceeded to take off her jewelry as he kicked his shoes off toward edge of her bed and hung his jacket on the lower bedpost.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said hesitantly, removing her rings.

"Sure…" He looked up to her.

"Did you bring Sarah tonight with the intention of…"she said quiet and nervously.

"No," he quickly interrupted her, knowing what she was asking. "I'm not that kind of person, Ava… Do I peg you as _that_ type of guy?" She turned around and looked at him somewhat doubtingly. He was slightly hurt by her reaction. " You don't believe me." She looked away.

"You never pegged me as the type that would disappear the morning after either." she said softly. He looked down dejectedly and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry, Don…I'm sorry to keep going back to this…it's just….I've been left before. It's nothing new to me…but with you…it just….felt different. I need to know that you're in this with me a hundred percent because if there is any doubt in your mind whatsoever…you need to tell me now. I can't get into this with you unless I know this isn't gonna just be a one-way street." she said nervously, silently praying. He took her hand and pulled her onto the bed lying next to him. He rested his head on his arm that now held his weight up so he could look her in the eyes.

"There is no doubt in my mind about wanting to be with you. None. But I think we should take this slow…for a lot of reasons." Don said tenderly caressing her hand. She smiled and leaned into him, kissing his soft lips.

"Here I thought I was gonna be the one saying that." she teased him. He smiled back.

"Believe me…there's nothing more I'd like to do right now than to cuff you to that bedpost and have my way with you…"she blushed and momentarily looked away before returning his gaze."But you deserve better than that. Consider this my way of really showing you that I'm deep in this with you. A hundred percent."

His words touched her. She smiled softly and kissed his hand gently, rubbing the area after. A mischievous smile suddenly appeared on her face.

"How long are you planning on _showing_ me?...Cause to be honest, in my experience, you don't have much patience or self-restraint." she grinned, referring the bruises he'd left on her hips from pounding into her relentlessly that night. A wide smile appeared on his blushing face as he let out a laugh. The once nervous atmosphere had left and was now replaced with a comfortable one.

"I don't have patience or self-restraint?...I think you're the one without any restraint. I think I lost half my hair that night just from you pulling on it." he laughed as she blushed. "Besides, I know what gets you going…"he grinned. She grinned at him as he slid a hand slowly up her thigh. She grabbed his hand and flipped him on his back so she was on top.

"See…I knew you would put out first." she said confidently. "I didn't even have to tease you. I'll tell ya what, Donnie. First person to 'cave'…as in _any_ form of sex…" he nodded."..has to tell Danny bout us." His smile dropped to a fearful look as she grinned victoriously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:....hehehe! Who's gonna cave first? I'll let ya know in a couple of chapters ;-) muahahaha! lol Review!


	12. Bump in the night

DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own OCs.

A/N: hehehe…Thanks for all the reviews!!! You guys rock!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week after Ava's and Don's little 'wager' and both parties were slowly beginning to give in to the other. They'd spent every night at Ava's apartment, eating dinner, talking, and enjoying each other's company which wound up progressing… a little too much to the point which ended up in two broken lamps, one missing men's shoe, and three ripped shirts. On most occasions, he'd gone to extreme lengths to tease her into giving in and each time she'd turn the tables on him and he'd ended it by restraining her, praying to god for at least an ounce of strength. He did NOT want to be on losing side of this bet…but he _wanted_ her bad, especially after last night.

They'd spent the night mostly talking until they realized how late it was getting. They made their way to her bedroom, turning out all the lights save for the dim one on her nightstand.

He was lying in her bed in just his boxers when she sauntered out of the bathroom from her shower wearing a black rope. He'd kept his eyes fixed on her as she made her way to her dresser and picked up her vanilla body lotion. She winked at him and headed back toward the bathroom, purposefully leaving the door open as she rubbed the lotion onto her firm legs. Don felt himself getting hard as she massaged her hands higher on her thighs. _I don't think so big guy._ He shook the image from his head and watched her with aroused eyes. She rubbed the remaining lotion onto her hands as she turned off the light and came back into the bedroom.

"How long you think you can keep this up? We both know it's you who's not gonna last." he said with a confident smile, resting his arms behind his head. An innocent yet sinister smile appeared on her lips as she slowly undid the robe, letting it fall to the ground. His smile dropped. _Holy fuck._ Under her robe she'd hidden a lace babydoll and matching crotchless g-string that only slightly showed her tattoo.

She climbed onto the mattress at the base of his feet and slowly crawled up his body placing kisses and nibbling here and there. He'd watched her reflection on the mirror behind her, giving him the perfect view of her ass. She heard him groan as she placed a kiss on his hip and giggled. She ran her nose and lips against his chest and felt him take in a deep breath. Her hands moved up his chest, feeling the small amount of hair under her fingertips as her lips trailed a path from his shoulder to his ear.

"Care to change that last comment?…" she whispered. His mind was now spinning as she brushed her pelvis ever so slight over his, now raging hard on. His placed his hands firmly on her hips and ground her hips into his.. Both let out a loud groan, as she nuzzled his neck before slowly nibbling on it. He grabbed a tight grip on her hair and crushed his lips to hers as she slowly rubbed herself against him.

"You're fucking evil." he groaned, as she seductively giggled, keeping her lips just a feather off of his.

"Come on, Donnie….all you gotta say is 'please'." she said innocently, as she played with the waistband of his boxers. Ava moved her lips to his ear. "It's just one little word, baby…" _Oh fuck…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Quick smut…lol ironically I wrote it during a women's anatomy class lol Review!!! :-)


	13. Uh oh

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own OCs.**

A/N: I want to thank my new reader SoccerBitch for everything as well as Cass and Tinks! On another note…I totally blame Cass and Tinks for this chapter…their handcuff stories got me all hot'n bothered so here I am to join in the smutty adventures… ;-) Please don't let me burn in hell for this one considering this one is based on a true story lol…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Donnie….all you gotta say is 'please'." she said innocently, as she played with the waistband of his boxers. Ava moved her lips to his ear. "It's just one little word, baby…" _Oh fuck…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She moved her lips to his neck and bit down hard enough to leave a nice impression on his skin as she ground her hips harder into his. He could feel her hotness on him.

"Fuck…Ava…" he said coarsely, breathing heavily. _I can't take it anymore, he thought. _He leaned up, crushing his body to hers and roughly flipped her on her back, pinning her in place so he could regain control…and his breath. His face was now flushed and sweat was starting to develop on his hot, tight body. She lay sprawled under him with a wicked smile on her face as he looked at her with pure hunger. She saw his lips form a devious smile once he regained his composure. He moved his lips closer to her ear.

"You think this is funny…teasing a guy like this?" he whispered as he nibbled just below her ear, keeping both of her arms pinned down with one of his. _Oh shit, she thought._ She tried to escape his grip but even though she was a cop, her petite figure was no match for a guy who was taking down criminals for a living. Suddenly, she panicked now that he was back in control. He moved his leg in between hers to keep her in place. His soft lips made their way down to her breasts where she let out a loud moan as he tasted her and sank his teeth onto her erected flesh. She whimpered and arched into his body. He could feel her wetness against his thigh, making him impossibly harder. He let out a satisfied chuckle at her reaction and reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh god….Donnie…Ple.." she stopped as she heard the front door to her apartment closed with a loud slam. Don stopped what he was doing.

"Ava! You home?" Danny called. Flack and Ava looked at each other wide-eyes, gasping in surprise. She could hear several lively male voices coming from the living room. Her two other brothers. Instinctively, Ava flew forward knocking Don off the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thump'. He gave her a 'what the fuck' look as she looked at him apologetically and motioned for him to grab his clothes and hide. He scurried around her room picking up anything that belonged to him.

"Ava…you a'right in there?" her brother, Anthony, called through the closed door.

"Uh…yeah...I'm changing…give me a sec, huh?" she said, trying to hide her nervousness. She flew off the bed and tugged on an oversized t-shirt and running shorts to cover the baby-doll as Don pulled on his pants and a wife beater and tossed everything else under the bed.

"Hurry up, huh?" Danny said somewhat impatiently. "I'm gonna raid your fridge." He left the door and she motioned for Don to hide. She took in a deep breath, and opened her bedroom door slightly keeping it open as she headed to the kitchen. They would've immediately been suspicious if she'd closed the door. _Sounds stupid, but it's a big brother thing._

Toni and Mark were looking through old photo albums she'd had laying on the kitchen island. Both men had brown hair like Ava but had blue eyes, and were powerfully built. They were known to be more brawn while Ava and Danny were more on the brainy side.

Danny was making himself a sandwich as she parked herself against the counter so she could see in the direction of her bedroom. _Oh fuck…_Don's blue t-shirt was lying strewn on the floor with the front showing the NYPD logo. That wouldn't have been a problem aside from the fact that the back of the t-shirt had read "FLACK" in clear white letters. That woulda blown their cover immediately.

She saw Don peer out into the hallway, knowing the shirt was there. The guys made fun of one of the pictures of a baby Danny as she gave Don a fearful look as he snatched the shirt and snuck back into the room, out of sight and unnoticed by the guys.

"So…" she said loudly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of my big bro's here at 11:30pm on a work night?" Toni flipped to the next page of the album.

"We just wanted to pop by and make sure our baby sis wasn't get'n herself into any mischief." Mark said. She laughed nervously.

"_Mischief_…_me_…_please_." she mocked. _If they only knew…_

"…and to raid your fridge…" Toni added jokingly, pointing to Danny.

"Hey hey hey…growing boy's gotta eat." Danny said defensively, devouring his sandwich. Ava looked at him amused as he stuffed his face.

"Come on, guys. It's late, Ava's got work tomorrow, and my girls got gymnastics tomorrow…" Toni said.

"Boooo…Your just saying that so your wife doesn't jump down your throat. That woman's got you on a leash" Danny said amusingly.

"More like a choke collar," Mark said as they laughed and Toni swatted him on the shoulder. "How bout we'll make one last run to Sulli's, and _then_ we'll call it a night…". The guys nodded in agreeance.

"Come on guys, the sooner I get home the better chance I'll get some tonight." Toni asked.

"Yeah right…sounds like the same odds of Ava hiding a guy in her bedroom…" Mark joked, as the guys laughed. Ava slightly blushed.

"Ha ha ha…very funny." she threw back. "Out with ya's!" she ushered them out, giving them hugs and kisses on the cheeks as they left. She closed the door and released the breath she'd been holding. She turned out the kitchen lights and turned around when she'd heard Don's footsteps coming out of the bedroom.

Don slowly walked towards her with a hand behind his back. Giving her a mischievous look, he pulled out his hand from behind him to reveal her thick orange heavy duty dildo that she'd kept in her sock drawer. She blushed instantly, putting a hand to her mouth to hide her embarrassed smile.

"Care to show me where I can stick this?" he grinned poking her in the thigh with it, as she giggled, blushing furiously. He grabbed her around the waist and continued poking her as she let tears of laughter fall down her face. He tightened his grip and pulled her back in the direction of the bedroom, as she squealed in laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Oh snap! And you thought she'd give in lol I hope you enjoyed this fun little chapter! Review please! Thanks again to all! :-)


	14. What's Hidden vs What's Uncovered

**DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own OC's.**

**A/N: I got bored so decided to mix things up a bit lol Hope you enjoy! Much love and thanks for the 23 reviews so far! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Care to show me where I can stick this?" he grinned poking her in the thigh with it, as she giggled, blushing furiously. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in the direction of the bedroom, as she squealed in laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The city had been rainy, with clouds ushering their way in and out, day and night, for the past two days and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. The storm would leave small bouts of sunshine that would tease the people below until the dark, grayness came flooding back in. But despite the dreary gloom over the city that kept the people of New York in dismal state, two people couldn't help but take advantage of the inside time. Not to mention that he'd get away from playing outside sports with one Messer and to playing inside sports with the other.

Don and Ava had gotten a routine down for the past couple weeks. She'd get home to either her or his apartment at about 6pm, where she'd change out of her uniform and into some comfortable yoga pants and a t-shirt. Then, she'd start their dinner just as he came through the door and he'd sneak up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and place a kiss on the nape of her neck. The rest of the time was their own whether they watched tv, talked all night, or just held each other, listening to the rain. They both appreciated the fact that as cops they could both confide in each other and understand about what the other was going through, something that Don hadn't been able to do with anyone else. Any other woman he'd been with didn't take the time to get to know him on a deeper level.

Then again, he'd always thought that opening up to someone showed weakness, until he met Ava. To her, you had to give a little bit to get. For that, he was able to show a part of himself that no one had ever really seen or knew about. He didn't want people to know that although he perused his cases as toughly as he did, he really did everything so intensely so he could go home and feel her body tight against his. To him, that was the best thing in the world.

Don was at his desk finishing up on his last case of the night as officers paraded in and out of the squad room. Scagnetti was busy across from him busy at work as well. Don's cell-phone beeped an incoming message. *_Two Words, Baby…No. Panties. :-) *. _A wide grin appeared on his lips along with reddened cheeks.

He'd wanted to do nothing other than to lock them both in a room and stay there forever. But that would arise two problems. One being the fact that they would have to leave to restock the condoms. Two being that there was no doubt in Don's mind that Danny and the rest of the Messer entourage would kick down the door and beat his ass. _Danny_. That was the one thing on Don's mind for the past few days. What would they tell Danny? How would they tell Danny? How far could Danny carry his lifeless corpse? That last thought made him sick. He valued Danny as a true friend and would do anything for him, but he knew he was falling in love with Ava and he was pretty sure she felt the same way.

"Let me guess, Detective Flack…dirty text from your girlfriend?" a said a voice from behind him, leaving him smiling. It was Ava, still in her work uniform. They shared a soft smile with each other that should've lasted much less if they intended on keeping their relationship quiet, something they felt was important.

"_Officer Messer_, yeah…"he sighed. "The ladies…just can't keep 'em off of me." he teased, eyes dancing. She rolled her eyes, still smiling. Scagnetti tried to cover up a laugh, pretending to cough. He watched the couple in front of him, entertained.

"I shoulda figured you for a player." she threw at him.

"What can I say…fun game. You should play with me sometime…". Scagnetti smirked and shook his head at his comment. She got closer to Don so Scagnetti or anyone else couldn't hear.

"You keep this up, Donnie, and the only person you'll be _play'n_ with is yourself." she whispered, amused at the tight smile on his face as he looked down to hide it.

"I'd watch it, Don. Her dad's liable to castrate ya just for _try'n_." She lifted an eyebrow and smiled at his comment. _Hell, I wonder what he'd do if he knew I succeeded, he thought._

"Try'n what?" Danny said as he walked toward the group. Flack sent a warning glare to Scagnetti who amusingly replied, realizing that there could only be one reason why Flack was suddenly nervous.

"Nothing…" he smiled and went back to work.

"What are you doin' here, kid?" Danny asked Ava. He noticed her glowing smile.

"Just had some business to do with the Inspector…thought I'd come by and say hello." she said nonchalantly. Danny nodded his head.

"Well, why don't you let me take you out to dinner? Catch up…"

"I actually got dinner plans…" she said, Danny was surprised. "…walk me to my squad car?"

"Sure." he settled.

"I'll see you two gents later." She smiled at Don as they left, his eyes trained on her back until they were gone from sight. Across from him, Scagnetti sat arms folded and a mischievous smile on his face. Don looked away from the door and to Scagnetti, realizing he was caught.

"What?" he said defensively.

"So…how long has _Officer Messer_ been 'polish'n your glock' for?" he insinuated. Flack shook his head, smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he said, grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…dinner plans, huh?" Danny said suspiciously as they exited the station into the rain. Ava rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…you got a problem with that?" she joked and smiled, absentmindedly glowing. Danny noticed this. She'd been this way for a while, giddy and smiling. It wasn't that Danny wasn't happy for her, he was just being the overprotective 'big brother'.

Danny's expression grew serious as she stepped off the curb to her car, she noticed it immediately.

"Ava…" he started, stepping closer to her. "Look, I'm trying my best not to be overbearing seein' as dad's done that enough, but…I just…".

"You just what…" she urged. Danny saw the depth of her smile and couldn't help but think how happy she was. He didn't want to ruin that moment.

"Nothing." He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Just be careful, sweetie."

Ava smiled at Danny and hugged him before stepping into her squad car and driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella, Danny, and Mac had been working a double DOA at a small café on a busy street. It was a modern café shop with wooden tables and elegant displays of art that vibrantly hung on the walls.

Mac just finished processing the last of the crime scene, as the others remained inside, and was headed out for the truck. He opened the door to the Avalanche when he spotted Ava coming out of Victoria's Secret on the other side of the street. He closed the door to the truck when he saw another familiar face come up from behind her. Don. He grabbed her from behind and whispered something in her ear that left her blushing. They seemed happy. Blissfully happy. It reminded him of he and Claire. He'd never seen a smile like that on Don's face, ever. Ava turned around, keeping the Victoria's Secret bag away from his grip, and kissed him deeply before looking lovely into his eyes. One of his hands came to her face to deepen the kiss.

"Mac!" Hawkes called from inside.

"Yeah?!" he said, somewhat startled.

"We're ready for you in here."

"Yeah…just a sec." he took one last look at the couple as they headed down the street before he went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! lol hehehe Review!**


	15. Date Night

**DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI:NY…I own OC's…**

**A/N: Here's ya go! lol Thanks for so many reviews! It's greatly appreciated! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yeah…just a sec." Mac took one last look at the couple as they headed down the street before he went inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A soaked Ava closed the door to Don's pitch dark apartment that was gently brightened by a few candles, and lightening that brightened the night sky. She could hear the rain pounding against the window, and a soft acoustic tune coming from the living room. A smile appeared on her lips. She took off her wet duty belt and shoes and placed them on the ground next to the table baring the phone and answering machine as she looked around.

"Don?" she asked into the apartment. She leaned back up from the ground to feel two arms come from behind her and kiss her neck; she giggled and sunk back into his warm body. She let out a gentle moan as she felt his fingertips slowly undo the buttons of her uniform and she reached back, running her hands through his hair as his lips sucked on her neck.

"Yes, _Officer Messer_?" he teased, pulling her shirt from her pants and throwing it on the ground, running his fingertips from her stomach to her breasts through the tank top she wore underneath.

"Ooo….Detective Flack, you are a naughty, naughty boy." she seductively giggled and dug her bottom into his groin. He laughed and spun her around to face him, pulling her body tightly to his and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm…Missed you." he said, into her lips. She smiled and ran her hands up his chest to his hair, pulling him down to her, his lips crushing hers. They stumbled back onto the couch as he kept his hands on her waist to prevent her from tripping over the obstacles on the floor. His body shadowed over hers as their tongues explored each other. The cell phone chirp coming from the coffee table disturbed their moment. He reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at her apologetically. Her eyes told him that she understood, and gently kissed her as he moved into the sitting position and picked up the phone to glance at the caller id.

"Danny." he said, looking at her nervously. She sat up and moved behind him, cuddling against his body to hear the conversation. He answered the phone. "Flack…hey, Danny what's up?"

"Hey, what are ya up to Saturday night? The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us at Sulli's?" Danny said.

"I actually got plans, Dan-o. But thanks for the invite…" Don said, feeling bad about hiding their relationship.

"What..some hot girl got you occupied?" Danny joked, making Don laugh. He looked back at Ava.

"Yeah…something like that…" he said seriously, making Ava blush.

"A'right. Your loss." They hung up their phones. Don set his back on the table, slowly leaning back onto Ava's embrace behind him. She kissed his temple as he stared at the ceiling. After a while, he leaned forward to turn around to face her and kissed her gently before looking her seriously in the eyes.

"We can't keep hiding from him, Ava."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after a long days work, Danny hurried out from the rain and into a small Italian restaurant to pick up some Italian take-out to bring home. After placing his order, Danny went and sat on a bench beside one of the windows for the ten minute wait for his food. He looked around to the new renovations that had recently taken place.

It was a homely place with wooden booths surrounding the outside layer of the space with small tables toward the center space. The walls were decorated with vintage artwork of prominent Italian-American's. The tables where softly lit by a lantern that sat in the center of the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava's fingertips played with the lantern after finishing the last of her food. After Danny's call, neither felt like cooking so Don suggested they go to a small restaurant just a few blocks from his apartment. He joked that it would be their first 'date'.

They sat side by side comfortably close in a corner booth with Don's arm secured around her as she laid her head into his neck. He whispered a joke in her ear that left her giggling.

Danny looked at the couple, only seeing them from a distance. He could hear her giggling as the man pulled her into a deep kiss. Pulling away, the man gently caressed her face and looked deeply into her eyes. He could tell that they were very much in love. The guy kind of looked familiar.

The waiter got Danny's attention and he paid for the meal. He turned around, spotting the couple once again. He couldn't make out who the girl was other than she had dark, long hair pulled into a ponytail, but he could clearly see who the man was._ Flack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: hehehe lol I feel mischievous! lol Review!**


	16. Danny's Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: CBS owns CSI:NY….I own OC's…**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to B.E.G. :-) I hope you get better soon!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waiter got Danny's attention and he paid for the meal. Slipping his wallet into his pocket, he turned around, spotting the couple once again. He couldn't make out who the girl was other than she had dark, long hair pulled into a ponytail, but he could clearly see who the man was._ Flack._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny watched his best friend entwine his fingers with the mystery girl's as he looked at her tenderly and couldn't help but be a little surprised. _I wonder why he didn't mention anything about her. She obviously means a lot to him._ Danny watched as the petite girl gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and turned towards the waitress that set their check on the table. Danny froze. _Ava._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don's smile immediately dropped when he looked past the waitress to find himself staring into the eyes of a very pissed off Danny Messer. Ava saw Don's timid expression and followed it curiously to Danny. She clinched her jaw in apprehension as they shared a fearful look. She squeezed Don's hand supportively before stepping out of the booth towards Danny with Don slowly following. She could tell by the fury in Danny's eyes that this wasn't going to go over well.

"Danny…" she started gently, but was immediately cut off by Danny bringing his hands up to stop her from continuing and he shook his head.

"I don't wanna know…" he hissed, glaring at Don then to Ava. Turning around to exit the restaurant, he stopped and turned to Ava as Don squeezed her hand. Danny snorted in anger.

"So…is this how you're try'n to get ahead in your career…by fucking a detective?...I thought you were better than that." he said harshly. Ava quickly became outraged and was about to respond, but was stopped by Don's hand on her shoulder. Tears of hurt and anger were beginning to form as Danny shook his head and left into the rain.

"Let him go, Ava…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don felt like shit. He purposefully stopped Ava from responding to Danny because he knew that the fight would have escalated and didn't want anyone saying something they'd later regret.

They'd run through the rain back to his apartment after the incident with Danny, and Ava hadn't said a word since. He dead-bolted the door as she set her shoes on the rug and headed for the bedroom. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her into inviting embrace, his arms around her waist. She buried her face in his chest and quietly cried. Don could feel her mildly shake both from being wet and crying.

"Shhh…baby. It's gonna be fine. I promise. We'll work this out." he whispered into her hair, tightening his grip on her waist. She leaded up to him and lightly kissed him before deepening the kiss. She needed him. She needed to feel loved. Don slipped his warm hands under her wet clothes, gaining much of a response from her as she aggressively lifted his drenched t-shirt off of his body, throwing it to the ground before pulling her back to him. He could feel her erected nipples through her thin t-shirt, only fueling his hunger. He pulled her tighter against him, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned as his hand s pushed her ass towards him, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her. Entwining her hands into his hair to deepen the kiss, Don lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don and Ava lay in the aftermath of an emotional session of lovemaking, both comfortably embracing as they lay facing each other, not needing anything else in the world. Don gently kissed her forehead and moved slightly on top of her, looking into her brown eyes as he caressed her cheek. She stared back at him with a deep passion in her eyes.

"I love you, Ava." he whispered, without any doubt in his voice. Her eyes glowed back at him. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you, too." she said back, meaning every word. She unexpectedly giggled.

"What?...." he asked curiously. She looked amusingly at him.

"When I was a kid, my mom told me that there were two situations when you shouldn't listen to a man if he says 'I love you'…"

"oh yeah?..."

"Either when their drunk or on top of you." she joked and he let out a laugh.

"You tell'n me that you don't believe me?" he teased, as she looked at him more seriously.

"No…I believe every word…"she said truthfully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three long days since that night and Danny was still ignoring both Don and Ava. She was becoming impatient with Danny, calling his behavior childish while Don said that the best thing they could do was wait. Work had become an increasingly large obstacle for them so Ava decided to pop by to see Don.

Don was in the empty break-room getting coffee as Scagnetti sat at a table looking over a case file when Ava walked in.

"Hey, guys. I've come to sneak some 'goods' from the fridge." she smiled at Don. He grinned back, stirring his coffee, knowing that she was really there just to see him. She walked past him to get to the fridge, stealthily squeezing his butt along the passage. Scagnetti noticed and grinned.

"So, Ava…What's a guy gotta do to steal you away from your boyfriend?" Scagnetti joked. Ava blushed, realizing she'd been caught and there was no doubt that Scagnetti knew already. Caught off guard, she quickly responded.

"Sorry, Scag…You know what they say…'once you go Flack, you never go back'." Scagnetti bursted out into laughter as Flack chuckled, pulling his girlfriend to him and kissed her on the temple.

"Lucky Bastard." Scagnetti replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: My updates are probably going to be shorter…finals are coming up and life's getting in the way...which sucks lol But I'll try to do my best! Review! :-) **


	17. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do

**Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY… I own OC's…**

**A/N: Sorry, this was speed writing lol Hope you enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's attitude had taken a major shift much to his coworker's dismay as he worked vigilantly in the A/V section of the crime lab. His temper was like a lit fuse whether it be from interviewing suspects or arresting them, Danny was noticeably putting more force into his work. Luckily for Don, he hadn't been placed on any cases with him since that day. But today he decided to be the bigger man and do what was right for all three. He knew how much of a toll it was emotionally taking on Ava.

Don, dressed casually in a jeans and a Henley t-shirt, stepped off the elevator to look for Danny. This was not the way he wanted to fix this, especially at work, but it was the only way he was going to get Danny to talk to him. Mac noticed Don step off the elevator and curiously waved him into his office.

"Hey Mac." he said, closing the door behind him.

"Don, I thought this was your day off?" Mac asked curiously, noticing his casual dress and lack of gun. Don nodded.

"It is… I just got some stuff to take care of with Danny." he said, trying to sound as casual as he could. Mac wasn't sure if he should bring up seeing them together but right now his best guess was that was the reason of Danny's recent mood swing.

"Don…if this has anything to do with you and Ava…" he said as Don looked at him surprised. _Danny must've told him._ "…tread lightly. I don't want any fights breaking out in my lab. Anyone else and I'd tell you to leave, but I want this taken care of. Danny's on an extremely short leash right now." Don nodded in agreement to keep it as civil as possible.

"Thanks Mac," he said and headed to the door, and stopped to face Mac. "How did you know about me and Ava?" Mac smiled.

"You two aren't the stealthiest of couples when you go out." Don hung his head, gently chuckling.

"You can say that again." noting how they got caught with Danny.

"Check the A/V lab…that's the last place I saw him." Don thanked him and headed in that direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The A/V lab was dark save for the large computer screen that reflected light off of Danny's glasses as he worked. He could sense a tall figure hesitantly waiting by the door, and immediately knew who it was.

"What, you took time out of your day from screwin' my sister to come talk to me?" he said bitterly, unconsciously hitting the keys on the keyboard harder than necessary.

"We need to talk about this, Danny."

"We don't need to talk about shit," he said, cutting Don off and glaring at him.

"Look, I understand if your pissed at me, but don't take it out on Ava." Danny snorted. "Will you just talk to her." Don said firmly.

"Why. She obviously hasn't returned the favor seeing how she neglected to tell me that she as fuck'n my best friend," he forced out.

"Jesus Christ, Danny. Does it bother you that she with somebody or just that she's with me?" Danny continued to stare at the screen, not responding to Don. Don shook his head out of frustration. "Why the hell you got such a problem with this?"

"Because." Danny said, quickly standing up from the desk and moving over to Don. "I got a problem with this because she's my baby sister…and that girl has never, _EVER_ kept a secret from me." Don cut him off.

"So you're pissed that she actually has a life that she doesn't tell you about." Danny snorted and turned away. "Danny, I'm not gonna hurt her." he said, to Danny's back. He calmed down nodding his head before he turned back around to face Don. Danny felt a calm firmness flow throughout his body.

"That girl is my blood, my flesh and bones." he said emotionally." And I swear to god…if you so much as hurt a hair on her head…I will bury you." Don quietly gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded. "Understood?"

"Yeah." Don said quietly. Danny sat back down at his chair, rubbing his eyes, tired and stressed from the past few days. "Danny…we never meant to hurt you like this…we just were worried about your reaction and were tyin' to find the best way to tell you. Neither of us expected this."

Danny calmed down. He knew that the couple he saw at the restaurant was very much in love, reassuring him.

"Well, it shouldn't be me that you were so worried about." he smiled menacingly. "Now you got to try and figure out how to tell Dad and the boys."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Blah for finals lol…Review!!! Also, I deleted two chapters....It wasn't going where I'd hoped so instead of writing little by little...I'll try to add longer chapters! ~Much love!~**


	18. Back on Track

Disclaimer: CBS owns CSI:NY (and sucks for not telling us who gets shot in the finale…) I own Ava.

A/N: Just to make sure you aren't confuzzled. I deleted the Tears and Pain chapter…I thought they sucked lol and it was too soon in the storyline for that…oh well…thanks to those who reviewed though!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it shouldn't be me that you were so worried about." he smiled menacingly. "Now you got to try and figure out how to tell Dad and the boys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ava sat at one of her favorite coffee shops window tables with her sketchpad wedged off the edge of the table and on her knee. Don said he had some stuff to take care of and would be back later so she decided to venture out as well.

Just finishing her latest drawing, she looked down at with a somber expression. It was a back silhouette of two children, an older brother and a little sister.

"I remember you being shorter…" a voice said pointedly.

Ava looked up in surprise to find Danny dressed in casual jeans, t-shirt and his leather jacket he wore when riding his motorcycle. As much as Ava wanted to ask why he was here, words couldn't make their way from her mouth. Danny sat down across from her looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry…bout what I said about you using him to climb the ladder." Danny said sincerely. He nervously looked down at his hands that rested on the table. "I know you better than that…I just…I just worry about you and I didn't know how to handle you keeping this from me."

"Danny, I'm not this little innocent girl with pigtails and sundresses anymore…" Danny gently held up his hand to stop her from continuing.

"I need to say this because if I don't…I'm gonna lose my nerve. I made it a point, when I first met Don, to keep you away from him." Ava looked at him in shock. "Those hockey games that I kept insisting on us three going on but never followed through with…I did it on purpose because I was scared about you two meeting."

"Why?..." Ava asked, surprised that he'd went through so much to keep them from meeting.

"I got no problem hustling some random guy for getting too close to you…but Don…he's my best friend. I just got scared that he was going to take you away from me." Danny rubbed his eyes to conceal his emotions. Ava reached across the table and held his other hand.

"Don's a good guy, Danny."

"I know that…I know that. I just…got used to being your protector for so long…"

"I'm a big girl now. I can even pick out my own clothes and everything." She joked, looking at Danny who chuckled at her response.

"Smart ass." Ava turned serious.

"Danny, I understand why you took this like you did. I do…and I'm so sorry that you found out like you did. I never ever intended to blindside you like that and believe me when I say that Don is the last person who you'd have to protect me from."

"I know. I already gave him a warning…"Ava looked at him in surprise. "Oh yeah…he came by the lab today. Basically told me to get my head out of my ass…" Ava laughed. _So that's where he went…_A unconscious glow appeared on her face as she smiled.

"You're thinking about him now aren't ya?…"he said, stating more than asking. She smiled. "You always have this glow on your face around him…"

"I love him, Danny." She stated. Danny smiled at her.

"I figured. Gotta admit that I'm a little jealous that he's stealing you away from me so damn much." He looked at his watch. "I gotta get back to work, but if you decided to take some time outta your busy sac sessions…"Ava blushed." Give me a call…" Danny smiled and stood up to kiss her head.

"Danny…please don't tell anyone…we're trying to keep this quiet for now." He smiled and turned. She watched his figure disappear from the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don parked his car outside of Ava's apartment building and made his way up to her apartment. Unlocking the deadbolt and opening the door, he noticed the lights were on._ She must be back._ He closed the door before putting his trench coat on the coat rack.

"Hey, Officer Messer…you here?" he joked, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of the two people in the living room.

"Detective Flack…" a deep voice said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Find out next chapter! Hahahaha…..lol Review!


	19. Papa Messer

**Disclaimer: CBS owns all…**

**A/N: No worries! I have no intention of killing off Flack…the poor guy faced enough in the finale! I gotta admit though I'm really excited to see a more emotional side to Flack next season!...Sorry for the short chapter!!!...**

**P.S. The irish in this is "I love you". FYI…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Flack…" a deep voice said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don froze at the familiar voice. In the living room of Ava's apartment was a stern looking Captain Andrew Messer, sitting opposite of Ava on the sofa. She looked wide eyed at Don who stood completely still as Andy's piecing gaze sunk into Don. He knew.

Andy stood up calmly from his position, buttoning his suit as Ava quickly stood up, ready to protect Don from the wrath of the SWAT officer. She looked back at her father's expression. His intense gaze turned softer as he looked to his daughter's fearful expression.

What happened next shocked the hell out of her.

Andy kissed his daughter on the head and moved over to Don. Don felt his heart race at the man in front of him and could tell that Ava matched his distress. Andy held out his hand with a calm expression on his face. Don swallowed and took the man's hand firmly, who returned it almost painfully. Andy kept a tight expression on his face as if to say 'fuck with my daughter and you'll die a slow and painful death' look. Andy nodded and opened the door to leave.

"Dad…" Andy looked back at his daughter."Tá grá agam duit", she finished in irish. He smiled.

"I know. You too."

With a click of the door closing, both Don and Ava let out a loud sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After finishing dinner, Ava worked arms deep in suds, from the last few dishes in the kitchen sink, stopping here and there to sip the red wine that rested on the counter. Don wrapped his arms around her waist, resting head into her shoulder.

"I thought your old man was gonna pummel me." Don amusingly reflected.

"For a minute, I thought so too." she teased. "…but something tells me that he knew about us." Don furrowed his brow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Years of boyfriends that suddenly decide they didn't want to date me anymore after meeting my father…he always had this expression on his face…surprise almost. But today…he acted as if it wasn't anything new to him." Don stepped back a little bit to sip from her glass as she dried her hand and drained the water.

She turned back to him, putting her hands on the counter behind her. Don set down the glass.

"Speaking of something new…" he said, getting closer to whisper in her ear. "Where'd you learn Irish?" She giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"What? You thought you were the only Irish I ever had in me?" Don laughed, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Apparently not." he said kissing her deeply

"Hmmm…you taste good." she said, referring to the wine and pulled him back to her so she could taste more. He chuckled into the kiss.

"You are a twisted little girl…" he said deepening the kiss more. Her hand moved to his ass to push him into her more as he let out a groan at the contact.

"Let me show you how twisted I can be…" she whispered seductively and led a grinning Don to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Review!!!


	20. Doing what's right

**Disclaimer: CBS owns everything…next plan? World domination…oh yes…**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so damn long for me to write this. Much to do with life issues and writer's block. Anyways, I'll do my best to update more frequent! Much love to my readers!**

* * *

As his shift started, Flack took his seat at the in the department meeting room that was positioned next to the squad room. It was a relatively new addition to the department that included auditorium style seating with glass windows surrounding the exterior walls. As he took his seat, he noticed Ava's partner settled at a desk talking to another uniformed officer. From what Flack could tell, it was a rather light hearted conversation between friends and old partners. His curiosity got the best of him, wondering where his girl was. Not too long after, she walked from the booking department of the station to her partner and seated herself slowly. He could tell from her walk that she was in pain and irritable about something. Flack pulled his blackberry out of his pocket to send her a message.

"Baby u ok?" She pulled out her cell phone, looked around until she spotted him and smiled.

"I used my shiny new razor this morning…" she typed and sent.

"And?...". Flack took a drink of his coffee as several other detectives took their seats.

"RIP Clitoris". He laughed aloud, mildly choking on his morning drink. From the window, he could see her give him an evil yet humorous look. Previous experience with this look had told him precisely what she was thinking. Bastard.

"Sorry, baby…I'm not gonna ask how…when u off shift?" he said smiling as he typed.

"Not for another couple hours. You?" she typed as her partner continued talking.

"Same. I might be a little late tonight." She received the message and he could see a look of disappointment on her face. _I promise baby you'd be happy if you knew why._ She looked up at him and smiled weakly and nodded.

She texted him one last time. "Be safe, sweetie." "You too."

* * *

Flack's shift ended early much to his pleasure and displeasure. He was nervous about his next move, but he knew that it was necessary.

He walked up the stone steps of the NYPD headquarters to the front desk, his heart beating nervously with every step closer he got as he walked to the directory on the wall. His eyes searching for the name until his eyes caught it. He took a breath and headed for his desired destination, passing the familiar faces he'd known since childhood.

He knew he didn't necessarily have to do this but he wanted to be a man about it. His journey led him to the 5th floor. He admired the structure of the building, which was vintage with a silver nameplate on each of the wooden doors. **Capt. A. Messer**. He raised his hand and paused momentarily before knocking.

"Come in." He heard a deep loud voice come from the other side. Don took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

**A/N: Review! :-) **


	21. Game of Love

Disclaimer: CBS owns it…I just play with it

A/N: Thank you for being patient! Job searching has been taking up a majority of my time…the one thing that sucks about graduating from college. Anyways, Happy Reading and be sure to leave a comment if you can!!!

* * *

It had been around 10 pm before he'd made his way back to her apartment. Don closed Ava's apartment door behind him, surrendering his cell phone, badge, and gun to the nearby table and tossing his jacket over the back of the couch. The apartment was dim aside from the natural glow that radiated around the City That Never Sleeps.

He found her lying on her side, snuggled in her bed with a light blanket draped over her, and Hoover resting his head at her ankles. He grinned when he realized that she'd been wearing his old high school hockey jersey to sleep. Don stripped down to his boxers before he gently spooned her from behind, kissing the back of her neck before relaxing into slumber himself.

* * *

The delectable aroma of eggs, bacon, and pancakes filled Ava's senses when she awoke the next morning. Hair playfully ruffled and the oversized hockey jersey tickling her thighs, she made her way out to the kitchen where she saw Don only clad in his jeans making breakfast. Hoover sat patiently…waiting for the most opportune moment for a sneak. She leaned against the doorframe and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend carefully placing a goblet of orange juice on a serving tray. Next, he grabbed hold of the hot plate that the eggs were on, but it was much too hot.

"Shit!" he whispered harshly as the eggs flew to the floor causing Hoover to dive at the sight of food. Sighing in frustration, Don looked up as he heard Ava giggle at his clumsiness and Hoovers desperate attempt for food. Don blushed and looked down.

"Well, I'm glad someone got to enjoy it", he watched, amused, as Hoover finished eating the last bit of egg off the floor. He took a long look at his girlfriend as she walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist and massaging circles around his lower spine, she tasted his soft lips.

"So….what's all this about?" she asked, curiously.

"No reason…I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Yeah?" she gushed.

"Yeah." he said and kissed her.

* * *

After they finished what was left of the breakfast and cleaned up the dishes, Ava was finishing applying makeup in the bathroom as Don tossed a shirt over his wet head. He grabbed the towel and hung it over the shower curtain in the bathroom. He looked at the vast array of makeup gizmos and gadgets sprawled across the vanity.

"I'll never understand how you women think you need to use all of this crap." he said, amused.

"What…you think I just wake outta bed every day lookin' as sexy as I do?...Takes work, sweetie." she joked

"Not for you it don't." he winked and kissed her neck as she set down the eye shadow.

"I mean seriously though…" he picked up one of the gadgets. "What the hell does a woman need

something like this for…you could probably take someone hostage with this thing!" She laughed as he pulled her into a fake chokehold, threatening her with the object.

"Christ, Donnie…it's an eyelash curler, hardly something that could injure anyone with." He laughed and released her, and she swiped the object from his grasp.

"Yeah, right! Hell you could take a finger off with that thing…believe me, with some of the stuff I'd seen on the job you'd be surprised."

"Wise ass. So, do you have anything you need to do today?"

"Actually, I wanna take you somewhere today…early birthday present" he smiled, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Okay…where."

"Can't tell…it's a secret." he teased.

"Oh come on. How the hell are you supposed to be taking me somewhere in the city and not have me find out."

"You'll see," he said, mischievously.

* * *

"No, Don. I am not going outside with a god damn blindfold over my eyes."

"Oh come on! You wimpin' out on me are you, Messer?" he teased. She pouted.

"Bastard…" She made a face and paused before letting him cover her eyes. Smiling, he tied the string and led her to his car where he drove to the destination.

The car came to a stop and Don hopped out. She could hear him talking to another person that was standing on the sidewalk but she couldn't make out what they were talking about. She felt the person leave and Don opened the passenger door where he helped her into the building. It felt familiar. It certainly smelt familiar. She said a silent thank you for wearing a long sleeve shirt since the building was much colder than outside.

It took them roughly 10 minutes before Don stopped and stood in front of her and removed the blind fold. Wherever they were it was almost pitch black accept for the small amount of light given away from Exit signs. He positioned her in front of him, hanging onto her arms for support.

"Donnie, where…" Before she could finish, a large blast of light filled the air as she looked at the amazing sight before her. Madison Square Garden.

"Oh my god!!!" she looked at him in shock. "Don!" she exclaimed, giddily. He grinned, very pleased with her reaction. "How did you manage this one?" she asked curiously.

"Even retired NYPD officers need jobs these days. My Uncle Frank works security here." She laughed and hugged him around the waist.

"You gonna squeal all day or you gonna put your skates on?" he teased.

"What?!" she beamed. Don had already taken their skates, hockey sticks, and gloves and brought them to a bench that led to the ice. She laughed in excitement and pulled him into a kiss.

"This totally beats every other present I've ever gotten in my life…by a long shot!" She sat down and switched out her sneakers for skates as Don did the same.

They took the ice as Don skated around her.

"Here's the deal half-pint. I got a present for you…but I can't give it to you unless you get a goal past me." he laughed.

"Please, only one?" she pushed on jokingly. "Let's see what you got, Flack." Flack took the goal as Ava stood center ice playing around with the puck.

"Alright, hot shot. Let's see what you got!" she laughed. She skated towards the goal and Don caught it with his glove. He'd caught the first and second attempts. By the third, adrenaline had her going and she faked a shot with her stick but instead kicked the puck in between his and into the goal net.

"Yeah!" she yelled joyfully. She dropped the stick and threw her arms up in celebration of her success. Don skated towards her.

"Alright, Donnie," she said stopping at center ice to meet him, "so where's this present you were talking about?" she teased. A smile came over Don's face as he took her lips to his for a long, soulful kiss. Thinking that was her present, she was amazingly shocked when he lowered down to one knee, pulling out a beautiful claddagh engagement ring and said two words.

"Marry me."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaarg…lmao So, I've been dying to write a proposal for a while so here it is! PLEASE tell me if you liked it so I know I didn't fumble the story too badly lol Much love!!!!


End file.
